27 veces
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Sherlock Holmes maneja un exitoso negocio organizando bodas. Exitoso hasta que se cruza con John Watson, un periodista que reseña las bodas más elegantes en las páginas centrales del suplemento del domingo. Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked".
1. Chapter 1

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

_**Beta: ladyblue326, mil gracias por tu ayuda.**_

* * *

1

-Ese maldito nos quiere destruir.

Como siempre, Molly exageraba. Era terrible ver a esa mujer desquiciarse por algo tan simple y sin embargo, arremetía contra el periódico como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente. La columna que leía era una de las más populares del periódico del domingo, daba recuento de los eventos más importante del sábado, las bodas de sociedad.

Y aquello era a lo que se dedicaban, a organizar bodas.

El problema era que, durante los últimos cuatros domingos, la persona que firmaba la columna, había ignorado sus eventos, sus bodas espectacularmente planeadas y que habían sido todo un éxito. Ninguneadas, si no aparecían en el periódico, las novias se enojaban, porque no veían sus fotos en las páginas centrales, para que un montón de desconocidos se enteraran de todos los detalles. Si las novias se enojaban entonces no los recomendaban y si no los recomendaban, el negocio se iba a pique.

Era muy simple.

Por esa razón Molly estaba furiosa, porque habían invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en cada una de esas bodas, en cada detalle, todo estaba planeado para satisfacer a las mujeres que caminaban hacia altar con esperanza y alegría; que deseaban que todo fuera más que perfecto y que sobre todo, no toleraban el más mínimo error.

-No puedo creer que fuera a la boda de los Doyle en vez de la nuestra –dijo la chica mientras arrugaba el periódico y lo aventaba en el cesto de basura.

-No era nuestra boda, era la boda de Jane y Kevin y fue espectacular –le corrigió y por alguna razón la chica se sonrojó. Ese era el tipo de comportamiento que parecía serle ajeno, pues no tomaba importancia de semejante situación y simplemente la ignoró. Había sido perfecta, la ceremonia en la iglesia de St. Paul y la recepción fue el One Whitehall Place, con las vistas al Támesis y en el fondo el London Eye, las fotos habían sido una delicia.

El problema es que no acabaron en las páginas centrales de la sección de sociales del London Times. En vez de eso, una sola foto apareció junto con una reseña de tres líneas. Lo que era uno de los peores insultos del mundo para los que se dedican al negocio de las bodas.

-Tenemos que hablar con él, que vea nuestro trabajo –dijo ella. No quiso responderle, ¿hablarle? ¿Y decir qué? Sin tu aprobación vamos a irnos a la quiebra, por favor escribe sobre nuestro trabajo. No, eso estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, jamás iría a rogarle a un don nadie con cierta popularidad entre los lectores de un periódico mediocre.

-Vamos a invitarlo a la boda de Dean y Cas –dijo ella como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Casi se le atraganta el té que estaba tomando.

-Por supuesto, la única boda donde no habrá novia y justamente esa es la que quieres que presencie –dijo él. Hasta el momento, periodista ese que estaba arruinando su negocio no se había dignado en publicar ninguna boda gay para las páginas centrales, así que, por más que se sintiera orgullo del trabajo que habían hecho.

No era una boda común y corriente, no eran unos novios como los otros, por lo mismo habían escogido el Russell Hotel y uno de sus espectaculares salones de columnas de mármol sería decorado todo de blanco, desde las sillas, la mantelería, las flores, la alfombra. Los únicos que vestirían de negro serían los novios, por lo que la invitación había sido muy clara, el blanco era de estricta observancia.

-Tal vez sea lo que necesite para publicarnos en las páginas centrales, además volverás a ser parte del cortejo del novio –dijo ella. Esa era una de las peores partes, cuando por alguna razón el novio tenía tan poca familia o amigos que a duras penas podía escoger a su padrino. Y tenían que emparejar a las damas de la novia. Aunque en este caso, era un poco diferente, era más que nada por la simetría en las fotos, cosa que cuidaba mucho, todo debía verse perfecto.

Aunque en este caso el problema es que ninguno de los novios tenía una familia "normal". Uno tenía más hermanos de los que deberían ser legalmente permitidos y el otro un solo hermano y muy pocos amigos. Así que una vez más sería parte de la boda más allá de simplemente organizarla y por supuesto que no era de su gusto. La lógica del negocio era diferente, podía leer a las personas, saber lo que querían mucho mejor de lo que ellas mismas pensaban, además de que podía ayudarles a ocultar sus secretos desagradables.

Un claro ejemplo era la boda del fin de semana, donde uno de los hermanos de uno de los novios estaba en la cárcel, acusado de un asesinato en masa. Al parecer su defensa alegaba locura temporal originada por haber crecido en un hogar que más parecía una secta, nombrando a todos los hijos como ángeles. A ese hermano le tocó el peor nombre, eso era todo.

De eso nadie iba a hablar, no se mencionaría siquiera, nadie iba a preguntar por él o recordar lo que había hecho, de eso se iban a asegurar aunque tuvieran que taparles la boca personalmente. Porque ese tipo de conversaciones no se quieren en el mejor día de la vida de dos personas y ese tipo de detalles era los que su agencia de organización profesional de bodas, ofrecía.

-Está bien, invita a ese tal… -dijo y tuvo que dudar. Había cosas que no recordaba, cosas que no era importantes y por las cuales no se preocupaba, como por ejemplo el nombre de un pseudo escritor cuyos reportajes eran leídos por las novias de Londres y sus alrededores como si fuera la verdad más absoluta.

-John –dijo Molly rápidamente- John Watson.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto al escuchar el nombre, tan ordinario y simplón, seguramente se encontraría con un hombre de mediana edad, obesidad mórbida y mal aliento.

-Invita a ese tal John Watson a la boda Winchester/Novak y veremos si lo podemos impresionar.

Aunque no había un veremos, lo iban a impresionar, porque sería lo más hermoso que el pedazo de despojo humano que estaba arruinando todo en su vida hubiera visto jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, el suyo, pero no hizo ni siquiera el esfuerzo por contestarlo y eso que lo tenía frente a sí. Molly lo tomó y respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bueno –dijo tranquilamente.- Si, soy Molly, él no puede contestar en este momento.

La chica asintió un par de veces mientras escuchaba y de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una expresión de horror se esparció por su rostro. Ahí estaba, exagerando de nuevo, que tontería.

-Deme un segundo –dijo ella y cuando estaba por abrir la boca para informarle lo que le habían dicho, él se le adelantó.

-El horario de la boda de los Morris debe cambiarse, será complicado pero no imposible de coordinar. El único problema, es que será entonces a la misma hora que la Winchester/Novak.

Dijo él y tuvo ganas de aventar todo o dispararle a las paredes, era posible que un lugar como Spencer House hiciera esto, era tan poco profesional que no le darían ganas de usar sus servicios nunca más.

-Diles que lo haremos, que ellos tendrán que lidiar con las novias enfurecidas por los inconvenientes.

-Sherlock, recuerda que Rania los hará usar ropa tradicional de la India, vestirás una _kurta_…

-¿Acaso crees que yo olvidó algo? –dijo cortante y Molly se calló al instante no queriendo hacerlo enojar.

-Confirma el horario y llama a Rania, no estará nada feliz.

Definitivamente, tendría que dispararle a la pared.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y por acompañarme en una nueva aventura.**_

_**Cero angst, excepto por las partes donde parece que las parejas se destruyen pero es una comedia romántica, no pasa nada jajaja.**_

_**Ahhh y una kurta es un tipo de ropa tradicional de la India y si ... una pincelada de Destiel que acabo de introducir muajajajaja.**_

_**Modifiqué ciertas cosas, como el hecho de el protagonista no se encarga de las bodas de sus amigas por diversión, eso no me cuadraba, si no que lo hace como profesión.**_

_**Viene el Mystrade (tranquilos, será lindo... tranquilos) .. así que esperen un poco y pues díganme qué les parece. Es un reto, tengo hasta el 08 de agosto así que tengo tiempo y puede ir complaciendo peticiones que cuadren en el guión.**_

_**Bueno... gracias por leer.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

_**Beta: ladyblue326 (mil gracias por revisarlo!)**_

* * *

**_2_**

John Watson recordó que la invitación que le habían hecho llegar a la redacción del periódico decía "estrictamente blanco", por lo tanto tuvo que conseguir un traje formal de ese color, lo cual, en una semana, no resultó nada sencillo. Pero se había propuesto ir a esa boda, le había llamado profundamente la atención que lo invitaran y que se preocuparan por el hecho de que no hubiera reseñado ninguna de sus eventos previos. La verdad es que había estado tentado a hacerlo, pero había decidido enfocarse en bodas más tradicionales.

Y es que los eventos de Baker Street Weddings eran de verdad muy extravagantes, pero no por ello, menos hermosos. Debía aceptar que el salón inmenso que había contratado en el One WhiteHall Place estaba decorado con sencillez pero de manera muy elegante. Todo era blanco, parecían atrapados en una gran nube en el paraíso y las columnas de mármol y los frescos en las paredes con ángeles y querubines, completaban el efecto.

Los invitados, alrededor de unas cincuenta personas, convivían felices, hablando alrededor de las fuentes de chocolate y las banderillas de fresas y una champaña muy ligera circulaba entre todos. De repente se pidió a los asistentes que acompañaran a los novios en su entrada al salón y todos salieron a las escaleras circulares desde donde una lluvia de pétalos de rosa blancos acompañaron el descenso del joven de ojos azules que se veía deslumbrante en su esmoquin negro a la medida.

En la base de la escaleras lo esperaba el joven de ojos verdes, que lo miraba como si estuviera contemplando a un ángel bajar a la tierra para quedarse a su lado por toda la vida. John se maravilló, había estado en pocas bodas donde los novios se mirasen de aquella manera, tomó su cámara digital y sacó algunas fotos, inmortalizando el momento en que ambos se tomaron de las manos y cuando se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Era perfecto y muchos de los que estaban observando tenían lágrimas en los ojos cuando los dos hombres caminaron juntos entre las sillas del salón y se detuvieron al frente, junto al juez.

Todos ocuparon su lugar con rapidez, él se quedó al fondo, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar pero incapaz de perder detalle. La iluminación tenue, un ensamble de violines y guitarras tocando algo que creía reconocer, pero no pensaba que pudiera ser Stairway to Heaven, ¿o sí? Los ocho hermanos de uno de los novios destacaban de manera imposible, eran muy diferentes entre sí y jamás habría sabido de relación familiar si no fuera porque alguien entre los invitados se lo dijo. Del lado del novio de ojos verdes sólo había un hermano, le había dicho una mujer bastante comunicativa que se había sentado a su lado, los demás eran amigos. Contrastaban de manera evidente las familias, pero no por eso eran menos la alegría que compartían.

Entonces sus ojos lo vieron, era imposible no notarlo, por lo tanto, acaba de entrar al salón, no estaba antes de que llegaran los novios y se veía algo agitado. Pero era lo menos importante, porque todo lo demás en él lo había cautivado, aunque no era fácil de aceptar que a su edad pudiera ser "cautivado", y no es que fuera demasiado viejo, pero una vez que cumplió treinta años, dejó de sumar cumpleaños. Y ahora, no podía apartar su mirada él, su altura, su complexión delgada, con largas piernas, enfundado en un esmoquin blanco y elegante y casi pegado al cuerpo.

Hubiera podido comérselo ahí mismo.

Pero de repente el juez estaba hablando sobre la importancia del matrimonio y el compromiso que estaban adquiriendo y se perdió de nuevo en las miradas de los novios, eran tan intensas que parecían que estuvieran solos y todos los demás no importaran en lo más mínimo. Aquello lo conmovió y se escabulló para tomar una foto de ambos desde detrás del juez, donde se veían todos los invitados como fondo, donde todas las miradas estaban puestas en el par principal y donde ellos eran el centro del universo.

Sonrió, no lo pudo evitar y de repente una tonta fantasía lo embargó y se vio por un momento en el lugar de uno de ellos, teniendo enfrente al amor de su vida. Esa persona que aun no conocía, pero que todos los días parecía estar buscando. Y sin embargo, ¿era iluso voltear a ver a ese hombre que estaba parado del lado del novio de ojos verdes? Ni siquiera sabía quién era, no sabía su nombre, nada de él y probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver después de este día. Así que sí, era una tontería fantasear de esa manera y sería mejor que se concentrara en lo que estaba sucediendo con los novios.

La ceremonia terminó, se firmaron los papeles oficiales y todos aplaudieron. En la foto oficial de la familia tuvieron que acomodarse con exactitud para permitir que todos tuvieran su lugar alrededor de los dos hombres y justo al tomarla con su cámara digital, aquel hombre alto de hermosos rizos negros, salió literalmente corriendo, como si tuviera exagerada prisa, como si tuviera que estar en algún otro lugar y fuera muy importante su presencia.

Desapareció de su vista así como apareció, repentinamente. Y ya estaba extrañando su presencia.

* * *

Cuando volvió a aparecer en su campo visual fue porque los novios estaban preparando el brindis y se solicitaba la atención de todos los invitados. Seguía sentado junto a la mujer muy platicadora que le había informado de todos los chismes que circulaban, aunque cuando trató de decirle sobre el hermano ausente de uno de los novios, alguien del staff de manera muy educada los invitó a tomar alguno de los cupcakes que había disponibles, antes de que se partiera oficialmente el pastel. No quiso insistir después para que siguiera su plática, la verdad no le interesaban los chismes de la vida de nadie. Aunque estuvo atento cuando el novio de ojos azules agradeció a todos su presencia de manera muy educada, con palabras muy propias, lo que hizo sonreír a todos y aplaudir al final. La gran mayoría de invitados habían cruzado el Atlántico para estar en esa boda y el novio de ojos verdes les extendió una invitación para visitarlos en Londres, lugar en el que ahora iban a vivir.

Al final agradecieron a la agencia de Baker Street Weddings por hacer de su día algo maravilloso, pero sobretodo a Sherlock Holmes, quien parecía que había adivinado todo lo que ellos querían o necesitaban y dejaron bastante claro que sin su apoyo, no habrían podido llevarlo a cabo. Hubo más aplausos y el hombre a quien ahora identificaba como Sherlock, sonrió algo incómodo cuando todos los miraron. Lo bueno es que sólo el escrutinio duró apenas unos segundos porque entonces las notas de Pour some sugar on me empezaron a sonar y los novios invitaron a todos a bailar, invitación que la mayoría aceptó y la pista se llenó en cuestión de momentos. Y él, desapareció de nuevo y por más que John se afanó en buscarlo, no pudo encontrarlo. Lo cual era muy extraño, el staff parecía muy responsable, había una chica de largo cabello castaño que estaba coordinando todo y a la cual buscaban en caso de eventualidad, pero había sido Sherlock el que había organizado todo, entonces ¿en dónde estaba?

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue unos minutos antes de que partieran el pastel, lo habían llevado al centro de la pista y se encontró con pastel de tres pisos con hermosos diseños de alas de ángel estilizadas. Pero cuando el hombre, Sherlock, apareció, para John el mundo volvió a enfocarse sólo en él y le sorprendió verlo vestido en una ¿burka? La chica de cabello castaño lo detuvo antes de que siguiera entrando en el salón y lo jaló hacía el pasillo, desde donde se escuchó un medio amortiguado "maldita sea" y John no pudo evitar reír. Cuando se llamó a los novios para partir el pastel, estaba ya enfundado en su esmoquin blanco y lucía perfecto. Para cuando recibió su rebana del pastel de chocolate y cerezas, había desaparecido de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Cómo van las cosas con los Winchvak?

Molly se sorprendió ligeramente de escuchar la voz de su jefe, el dueño oficial de Baker Street Weddings, aunque Sherlock diera las órdenes, el del dinero era otra persona. Gregory Lestrade en toda su gloria estaba parado detrás de ella, sonriendo como siempre, iluminando esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaba mirar. Sacudió la cabeza, era estúpido pensar en lo atractivo que era, se suponía que sus ilusiones estaban puestas en Sherlock, lo cual era igual de imposible, a Molly parecían gustarle los casos perdidos. Greg había dejado muy en claro que a él le gustaban los hombres, de hecho cuando los conoció, Molly pensó que Sherlock y él eran pareja, cosa que desmintieron en cuestión de minutos. Y bueno, a Sherlock no le gustaba nadie y punto, así que ella no tenía la más mínima esperanza con ambos.

-¿Winchvak? -preguntó ella y se echó a reír, cuidando muy bien de tapar el micrófono que tenía junto a su boca, el set para la cabeza siempre la incomodaba pero era funcional- No, no, así no les llamamos.

-¿Entonces cómo? -preguntó Greg mientras agarraba una copa de vino blanco espumoso que estaba circulando entre los invitados, se recargó en la pared esperando la respuesta.

-Destiel -dijo ella y se echó a reír. Aquello era cosa de la hermana del novio, cuando les contó la historia de cómo se conocieron, les dijo que todos pensaban que terminarían juntos porque se volvieron inseparables, a tal grado que dejaron a sus respectivas novias porque ninguna toleraba la presencia del otro. Entonces los empezaron a llamar así, porque les ahorraban tiempo, si uno preguntaba por Dean, preguntaba por Castiel, así que mejor preguntar por ambos en una sola palabra.- Como si dijeras Brangelina, se escucha mejor.

La sonora carcajada resonó en todo el salón pero a nadie le importó, todos siguieron platicando con los novios que daban vueltas por todas las mesas, conviviendo con sus invitados. Aunque el pastel se había servido hace un rato, los meseros salieron con pay de manzana y helado de vainilla, la expresión de júbilo de uno de los novios fue bastante divertida de ver. Greg se robó uno de los platos y le invitó a Molly, aunque ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y Sherlock?

-Rania estaba llorando en el baño y no había poder humano que la sacara de ese lugar. Entró en crisis porque nadie de su familia acudió a la boda alegando que ella ya no era parte de la misma al casarse con una mujer -dijo Greg, aunque bien pudiera haber balbuceado, Molly no estaba escuchando del todo, completamente distraída con la forma en que él se había lamido los labios antes de responderle.- Sherlock logró convencerla de salir, pero al hacerlo, lo tomó por la mano y no lo soltó, así que me pidió que viniera a ver si todo estaba bien aquí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, Greg terminó de comer su pay y escucharon un buen rato el ensamble de violines y guitarras que ahora tocaban Kashmir.

-Mira, los novios se acercaron al periodista -dijo Molly y esto captó de inmediato la atención de Greg. Los chicos hablaban con un hombre que no podía superar los treinta y cinco años, al levantarse, pudo constatar que era más bien bajo pero se veía fornido, seguro practicaba algún deporte, su cabello rubio destacaba y no veía nada mal en el traje blanco que vestía.

-Espero que nos honre con su reseña en páginas centrales -dijo Greg y no era que le quitara el sueño si no lo hacía, seguramente en un par de meses el viaje al Amazonas con una caravana médica que había organizado le consumiría todo su tiempo y atención, aunque Sherlock seguro montaría en cólera si el domingo no estaban las fotos de la boda Destiel en el periódico.

* * *

John llegó a la redacción por la mañana, tenía unas cuantas horas para escribir la historia que Dean y Cas le habían contando, como se conocieron cuando Cas sacó a Dean de su automóvil después de un accidente y se quedó a su lado hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Como fue a visitarlo al hospital sin saber siquiera su nombre y sólo podía describirlo como el hombre de impresionantes ojos verdes. Y como Dean lloró cuando Cas le dijo que su automóvil había sido reducido a chatarra y como casi le juró amor eterno cuando todas las tardes iba a verlo para acompañarlo mientras reparaba su Impala. Relató la boda y todas las cosas que vio y lo acompañó de las fotografías que había tomado con su cámara. Entregó el archivo a su editora, quien sabía lo popular que era la sección y se mostró un poco reacia al ver que era una boda gay, pero al leerlo se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, además de que dijo que los dos chicos se verían preciosos en las páginas centrales y lo aprobó para su publicación.

Se quedó pensando en la historia de Dean y Cas, ¿acaso el también podría aparecer en la vida de Sherlock de la misma manera? "Conocerte fue casi como saber que he estado vivo esperando el momento en que aparecieras en mi vida". John casi estampa su frente en el escritorio, que pensamiento más ridículo. Aunque después de saber su nombre y saber dónde podía encontrarlo, el hecho de no buscarlo parecía completamente imposible. No era un extraño, no era alguien con el que te cruzas en la calle y jamás vuelves a ver, era alguien real con el que podía ponerse en contacto, con el que podía intentar algo.

Pero, ¿en qué realidad alterna alguien como Sherlock iba a querer algo con alguien como John?

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y pues está vez no me lo betearon así que todos los errores son míos.**_

_**Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**_

_**El Destiel es un guiño en realidad, espero no haberlos decepcionado.**_

_**Agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Gudea: Gracias por leer, por el comentario jejeje.**_

_**MH: Espero que como buena novia abusadora sigamos en luna de miel xD **_

_**mashimaro: Si un reto más y me encanta que me leas en todos jeje gracias mil!**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Exacto, Sherlock las maltrata pero ellas le pagan jajaja, gracias por el comentario.**_

_**kiras70: Gracias por el comentario, espero sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Marpesa: Que bueno que te entró la curiosidad, espero lo puedas seguir leyendo.**_

_**Anjiiel: Gracias por el comentario, pues ya se casaron y van a páginas centrales jeje.**_

_**Guest: Nada de angst, algo inusitado para mi .. jeje gracias por el comentario.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Perdón por destruir corazones, gracias por leer.**_

_**LizDe-chan: Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que veas la película, es genial.**_

_**anahi tezuka: Si, un respiro de tranquilidad, gracias por comentar.**_

_**Scatterhearth: Jajajaja es cierto! no había pensando en lo que dices, gracias por el comentario.**_

_**ladyblue: Me lo beteas de todos modos? Por fa amiga!**_

_**Balam Yunuen: Gracias por lo que dices, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Tiene como mil años que vi la de J-Lo, espero no me desvie mucho del original, gracias por lo que dices.**_

_**Y pues, seguiré... viene Mycroft en el próximo capítulo! Wiiii!**_

_**Comenten por favor, alimenten a la escritora... tengo hambre!**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

_**Beta: ladyblue326 (mil gracias por revisarlo!)**_

* * *

**3**

-¿De verdad lo mandaste a ampliar?

Ambos miraban con incredulidad el gran cartel que ahora decoraba una de las paredes de la oficina de Baker Street, eran las páginas centrales del periódico dominical, la edición del día previo, donde una hermosa foto de los novios, Dean y Castiel, acompañaba el artículo donde se hacía una reseña de la historia de amor de ambos y de la boda.

Haciendo hincapié en que los organizadores habían sido ellos, Sherlock Holmes y Baker Street Weddings.

Aunque tampoco era como para ampliarlo y colgarlo en la pared, cosa que Molly había hecho. Greg tosió, tratando de evitar expresar lo que sentía, que aquello era una exageración y que si bien era bueno para el negocio, no dependía de la opinión de un escritor de un periódico. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, aquello era típico de la chica y en cierto punto había aprendido que no tenía mucho sentido hacerla ver su error.

-Es perfecto, las fotos de la decoración y la lluvia de pétalos en las escaleras, todo se ve hermoso –dijo ella sonriendo, esperando que los dos compartieran su emoción.

-Claro –dijo Greg aclarando la garganta.- Bueno, hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de la hija de la señora Hudson, tenemos que estar en el museo a las 5 para preparar todo.

-Por supuesto, el equipo está informado y aunque no podemos instalar nada hasta las 6 por ser el horario del museo, estamos coordinados…

A pesar de que Molly seguía hablando, Sherlock se acercó a la puerta con toda la intención de irse, aquella fiesta de compromiso para la hija de su casera no era de su interés, sería completamente aburrida y normal, aun así debía estar ahí para evitar que todo fuera un completo desastre, después de todo era un museo y a alguien se le podía ocurrir ir a tontear a alguna de las salas y arruinarlo.

-Sherlock ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Greg al verlo partir.

-Mycroft llega en el vuelo de las 2 desde Tel Aviv –dijo a modo de respuesta antes de salir y no dar más detalles, los cuales consideraba innecesarios, después de todo, ¿qué interés podía tener Greg en su hermano?

-En los cinco años que tenemos con el negocio jamás había hablado de su hermano –dijo Greg a Molly.

-Es un embajador, unos cuantos años más grande que Sherlock y en sí, vive más en el extranjero que aquí por lo tanto, jamás habla de él. –respondió la chica, bastante contenta de saber algo que Greg no supiera, aunque de verdad se había enterado por pura casualidad.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejó tomar un taxi? –preguntó Greg.

-¿Mycroft Holmes subiendo a un taxi del aeropuerto? –dijo ella casi soltando una carcajada- Se ve que no sabes quién es él.

* * *

Viajar en un avión comercial era casi la muerte para él, acostumbrado a la vida del diplomático, ni siquiera la primera clase le era suficiente. Pero habían tenido que dejar la embajada a toda prisa, perseguido por sus declaraciones de la legalidad de la invasión de Israel sobre la Franja de Gaza y aquel avión, donde eran también evacuados civiles británicos, era lo más inmediato que tenían. Por lo que tuvo que aguantar que no hubiera la comida a la que estaba acostumbrado, un jugoso filete mignon, vino español y trufas de chocolate de postre, conformarse con pasta con pollo que parecía haber sido pre digerida, un whisky de muy mala calidad y una película de actualidad de lo más sosa.

Parte de él se sentía decepcionado, jamás había sido retirado de una misión diplomática y no podía evitar pensar que había fracasado, la salida del embajador nunca era una buena señal. Ahora estaba viajando de regreso a su país, su hogar, aunque había pasado tantos años fuera que ni siquiera tenía una casa ahí, un lugar propio, así que tenía dos opciones para su alojamiento y ninguna le era agradable. Podía ir con sus padres, a la casa familiar, llena de hermosos y espantoso recuerdos de una infancia nada placentera o podía ir con su hermano menor, lo cual era al parecer, el menor de los males. Si bien exageraba cuando decía que no era una infancia placentera, no había grandes traumas, simplemente el deseo de sus padres de que fuera un niño normal, de que jugara, corriera y trepara árboles, en vez de encerrarse a leer libros durante todo el verano.

En eso Sherlock lo había aventajado, sabía fingir para que su madre y su padre no se preocuparan, le gustaba estar en el exterior, buscaban especímenes para sus experimentos y se comportaba lo más cercano a un niño normal que se le pudiera pedir. Hasta que tenía que interactuar con alguien, ahí comenzaban los problemas, las malas caras y su madre invariablemente tenía que comenzar a pedir disculpas. Así que en la realidad, ninguno de los niños Holmes era lo que se esperaba de ellos, pero Mycroft solía pensar que por él eso estaba bien, él era después de todo un embajador, alguien de suma importancia para el gobierno británico, alguien invaluable.

Alguien a quien la Reina y el Primer Ministro llamaban, porque necesitaban algo de él, porque su opinión siempre era escuchada, estuviera donde estuviera, lo buscaban. Sin embargo, eso era todo, las llamadas de su madre no contaban, ella se preocupaba por su bienestar, por si comía bien, por si estaba feliz. Pero era su madre, las madres deben procurar a sus hijos. De repente sintió un vacío tremendo y deseó que no fuera su hermano el que estuviera esperándolo en el aeropuerto, que fuera alguien más, aquel quién no pudiera vivir sin él, aquel que lo quisiera más que a nadie en el mundo.

El único problema es que esa persona no existía.

Encontró a Sherlock esperando con cara de aburrimiento en la puerta de las llegadas internacionales, por un momento lo miró contrariado, como si no pudiera entender cómo es que había logrado viajar con una pequeña maleta de mano, pero al instante aparecieron los cuatro empleados del aeropuerto que gustosos le ayudaron con el resto de su equipaje en cuanto se identificó con sus credenciales diplomáticas y les habló con tono de mando. Claro, si lo sacaban de su embajada él se iba a llevar todas sus cosas, aunque tuvieran que viajar con 75 kg de más de maletas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Baker Street ni Molly ni Greg estaban ahí, por fortuna, porque de por si era obvia la manera en que Mycroft juzgaba el lugar, mitad oficina mitad casa, todas las paredes estaban llenas de recortes, fotografías, post-its con notas que decían URGENTE, calendarios, números de teléfono y mil recordatorios. Aunque obviamente lo que destacaba era la ampliación de las páginas centrales del periódico del domingo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Mycroft sorprendido. La verdad es que sabía muy poco del negocio de su hermano y lo que sabía era por su madre que siempre hablaba de lo bien que le iba a Sherlock con lo de las bodas.

-Olvida eso –respondió el menor subiéndose al sofá para arrancar la ampliación y enrollándola para después aventarla en una esquina.- Fue cosa de Molly pero no tiene importancia.

-Pues los novios se veían bastante bien –dijo Mycroft y su hermano, por supuesto, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente –respondió exasperado- fue un evento perfecto, no hubo un solo detalle que no se cuidara, desde la música hasta el paseo a las 4 de la mañana en el London Eye.

-Suenas enojado, ¿no te complació que aparecieran en las páginas centrales?

La mirada que le dirigió Sherlock fue casi de antología, para nunca olvidar y recordar en sus momentos más estresantes, se hubiera carcajeado, pero seguramente eso haría que lo sacara del departamento en un dos por tres. Y bueno, habían logrado meter todas las maletas, aunque muchas estaban esparcidas por el recibidor en la parte de abajo y no tenía idea de dónde iba a poner sus pertenencias en un lugar que ya estaba atascado con todas las cosas del negocio de su hermano.

-¿Jetlag Mycroft o simplemente eres estúpido?

Sonrió. Había olvidado lo divertido que era hacer enojar a Sherlock, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo su hermano creía que era él quien lo hacía enojar, no, la verdad es que la variedad de caras de desesperación de su hermano pequeño valían la pena de ser observadas.

-El tal John Watson- continuo el menor, pronunciando las dos palabras de ese nombre como si le asquearan- reseñó la boda dando tan pocos detalles de lo complicado que fue y centrándose en la "historia de amor" de los novios. ¿Quién quiere leer eso?

No pudo aguantarse la carcajada.

-Bueno hermanito, resulta que muchos se interesan en ese tipo de "cosas" y que a ti no te importe no significa que no sea la razón por la que esa columna tenga tantos lectores como para estar en páginas centrales.

Mycroft se hallaba explorando la cocina, abriendo las gavetas en espera de encontrar algo horrendo, como cuando eran niños y Sherlock llevaba muestras de cualquier cosa a su casa y las refrigeraba en frascos hasta que alguien los abría y moría por causa del olor. Sin embargo esta vez parecía estar todo en orden, seguramente alguien lo estaba ayudando a mantener el lugar en adecuadas condiciones si es que funcionaba como oficina.

-Como sea Mycroft –dijo usando de nuevo su tono de desprecio para pronunciar su nombre- en unas horas tengo que estar en el Tate Modern para una muy ambiciosa fiesta de compromiso de la hija de la casera, ¿te gustaría venir?

Mycroft tuvo que dejar la tetera que había logrado encontrar e interrumpir el proceso de llenarla con agua de la llave y poder preparar una bebida decente. Su hermano acababa de invitarlo, por primera vez en su vida, a lo que fuera, que fuera una fiesta era lo de menos, aunque…

-¿Tratas de impresionarme con tu trabajo? –preguntó un poco dudoso sobre las intenciones de su hermano, tal vez sólo quería evidenciar lo maravillosa que era su vida en comparación con la de él, que aunque viviendo en países lejanos, se la pasaba encerrado en oficinas, dialogando con gente demasiado importante que no se dejaba ver en público por nada del mundo.

-No seas ridículo –respondió y Mycroft sabía que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello, la verdad el hacer una fiesta en el Tate Modern era bastante complicado como para además tener que preocuparse por él, pero ya lo había hecho, además era mejor que tenerlo husmeando en el departamento. No es que fuera a encontrar algo, pero le chocaba que husmeara.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y había pocos visitantes en las salas del museo, los primero preparativos estaban ya realizándose y Molly estaba un poco estresada por la premura con la que tendrían que acomodar todo, por fortuna no habría otra decoración mas que las flores en la entrada y los sillones y taburetes estarían esparcidos entre unas largas cortinas gris plateado que dividirían los espacios confiriendo cierta privacidad. Las luces adecuadas las tenía ya el museo y el concepto minimalista del recinto era perfecto, aunque a los ojos de Molly parecía una gran bodega y nada más, pero era un lugar considerado como icónico entre los espacios urbanos.

Por supuesto había sido idea de Sherlock el hacerlo en ese lugar, cenarían a las siete un grupo selecto de invitados, lo harían en la galería del Realismo, entre obras de arte y con un menú escogido personalmente por el menor de los Holmes. Después, a las nueve de la noche, llegarían el resto de los invitados para bailar con la música del DJ y disfrutar del bar que estaría disponible toda la noche.

Cuando vio llegar a Sherlock respiró más tranquila, Greg había salido corriendo a solucionar un problema con el vino para la cena, debía ser tinto y habían llegado cajas de vino blanco, por lo que era imperativo corregirlo, de otra manera el vino acabaría estrellado en las paredes donde obras de arte se exhibían.

-Molly –le dijo y aquello no era un saludo, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que le estaba pidiendo el estatus de las cosas y aunque sabía que quería una respuesta inmediata, se tomó el tiempo para observar el traje azul que vestía, sus rizos perfectamente acomodados y esos labios… OK, tal vez Molly se había desviado un poco y Sherlock la miraba con exasperación porque no respondía lo que quería saber.

-Estamos al 90%, Greg fue a la bodega de vinos para cambiar las cajas de vino blanco que enviaron.

La expresión de horror que puso fue memorable, por lo menos para Mycroft, quien dejó salir una risa bastante burlona. Fue cuando Molly prestó atención al hombre del traje gris de tres piezas que parecía salido de una pasarela de diseñador, su cabello castaño era casi rojo y su porte trasmitía demasiada elegancia. Molly sonrió, ¿era Mycroft?

-¿Es que no pueden hacer nada bien? –gritó el hombre y recorrió el larguísimo recibidor del museo en cuestión de segundos hasta dónde estaban los muebles que tenía que acomodar y comenzó a moverlos, sin importarle que aun no fuera la hora aceptada por el museo, nadie osó decirle absolutamente nada.

-Parece que tienen todo bajo control –dijo el hombre a su lado y Molly sonrió, claro, le enorgullecía lo que podían hacer tres personas responsables y un staff de quince ayudantes, en general, eran más que suficientes, a menos de que les pidieran una boda en la Torre de Londres.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto vuelva Greg estaremos listos –dijo ella y se acomodó el vestido negro que vestía esa noche, un modelito nuevo que encontró milagrosamente rebajado en Harrods.

-¿Greg? –preguntó intrigado, por supuesto que su hermano jamás había hablado de ninguno de ellos, de esa chica llamada Molly o de alguien llamado Greg.

-Sí, Greg Lestrade, el actual dueño del negocio –dijo ella en el momento en que las puertas dejaban pasar una carretilla de carga con seis cajas de vino.- Si te interesa conocerlo, es el hombre que está entrando ahora al museo.

Mycroft nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, era estúpido pensar que sólo de ver a una persona se pudiera tener la seguridad de amarla… hasta ese momento claro. El hombre que entraba por la puerta era hermoso, varonil, alto, atlético, increíble, maravilloso.

El hombre al que veía por primera vez y quien había capturado todo su atención, era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia para que pudiera actualizar.**_

_**Y si, si han visto la película saben que a estas alturas John y Sherlock se tendrían que haber conocido, pero, eso no funciona en mis planes así que hemos de esperar un poco más. Pero a cambio le doy el inicio de la relación Mystrade y es cuando, en honor al personaje de la película, Mycroft estará un poco OoC (out of character) porque es en parte lo mismo que hace la hermana de la protagonista, no actual como ella misma jejeje.**_

_**Así que agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Steph Keel: Si fuiste la primera review y te lo agradezco tremendamente, me encanta todo lo que me dices y si, por lo mismo de que no estoy escribiendo la historia literal de la película es que me tardo más y acabo haciendo investigación bibliográfica jajaja. Ufff, que bueno que sigue la luna de miel jajajaja.**_

_**mashimaro: Oh si, el guiño a Supernatural fue en honor al trillón de fanfics Destiel que leo jajajaja, muchas gracias.**_

_**Anjiiel: Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Midna-L: Gracias por tu comentario y si, por lo que se vio de Sherlock en la boda de JOhn y Mary yo creo que si funciona en el negocio de las bodas jajajaja.**_

_**kiras70: Jajaja pero John no lo sabe.. gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Annita ChibaKou: Greg es un empresario muy similar al personaje de la película, involucrado con obras de caridad y cosas así y Mycroft es un embajador y parte.. del gobierno británico! Jejeje Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**I-Am-Momo: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado y pues si, es que no me cuadraba que organizara bodas por placer para sus ¿amigos? jejejeje**_

_**SH: Ufff por lo menos este si te gusta jejeje gracias!**_

_**LizDe-Chan: Si, yo también espero que estén juntos en el universo Mofftiss jejeje**_

_**NatLB: Me encanta como te emocionas jejeje si, Johnlock y Mystrade, nada de parejas raras jejejeje, gracias por todo lo que dices.**_

_**Anahi Tezuka: Mil gracias por todo lo que dices.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Oh si.. hermoso Mystrade en camino jejejeje gracias por lo que dices.**_

_**BeneBells: Si no te preocupes, como toda comedia romántica tiene su momento tenso pero se pasará rápido jejeje que bueno que te gusta, muchas gracias por lo que dices.**_

_**Ce Herdz: Mil gracias por tus lindos adjetivos, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**Runa: Mil gracias amiga por ponerte al corriente, si, ve la película jejeje.**_

_**Hatsherlocked: Mil gracias, espero poder hacer olvidar otras tragedias con este fanfic, saludos.**_

_**Y a todos los que leen, han marcado como favorito o siguen este fanfic, mil gracias de verdad.**_

_**Hoy fue cumpleaños de Benedict... muchos abrazos para él.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

4

Sherlock vio todo en cámara lenta, la manera en que la mirada de su hermano quedó capturada por la presencia de Lestrade al entrar al museo y como su socio en el negocio de las bodas se daba cuenta de que su hermano lo estaba viendo y como había sonreído ante este hecho. No, todo estaba muy mal, todo era terrible, su peor pesadilla sería que los dos se involucraran arruinando el perfecto equilibro en el que estaba su vida. Un negocio próspero, una asistente competente y un socio que le daba todo el dinero que necesitaba mientras se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo ausente.

Se imaginó en un segundo las posibilidades que habría que ese par se juntara, que su hermano no se fuera al siguiente país que necesitara un embajador y que Lestrade se quedara a atender su negocio en vez de viajar a países tercermundistas a despilfarrar su fortuna.

Su hermano viviendo en la misma ciudad que él otra vez.

No, no y mil veces no. Definitivamente no podía haber una relación entre su hermano y Lestrade, no debían poner en riesgo su precioso equilibro, su vida pensada para ser disfrutada sin preocuparse por su presencia.

-Sherlock –dijo de repente Mycroft como esperando a que los presentara, lo miró como si lo hubiera insultado y simplemente dio media vuelta, de verdad, pensar que él iba a solapar semejante aberración era una locura.

* * *

Greg estaba nervioso aunque no lo aparentara, era bastante experimentado y sin embargo, era la primera que hubiera deseado estar más seguro de que su intención iba a ser bien recibida. Lo vio desde que entró al museo, era imposible ignorar su presencia, lo dominaba todo, era la persona más destacable entre las que se arremolinaban en el lugar.

Estaba parado junto a Molly y simplemente era como un imán que lo atraía, por lo que le fue imposible dejarlo de mirarlo y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a su lado, preguntarle su nombre y no volverlo a dejar. Aunque en esos breves instante comenzó a desear algo que pensó que no era para él, porque siempre estaba de viaje, porque pasaba menos días en su casa que en la selva en Sudamérica o en Asia.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta él y no pudo evitar observar sus detalles, su estatura, el color de su piel, su precioso cabello y hasta las pecas discretas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules eran hipnóticos, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que tuviera unos ojos tan fríos y a la vez, que cuando lo miraran, tomaran un tinte cálido, como si al verlo a él lo hiciera con otros ojos.

En algún momento Sherlock se acercó y el hombre que ahora era el centro de su atención le habló como esperando que pudiera presentarlos pero lo único que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco, en su típica expresión de desesperación, y dar media vuelta para alejarse. Sin embargo eso no le iba a impedir conocerlo, nada se lo iba a impedir.

-Greg Lestrade –dijo y extendió su mano, el hombre la tomó y su tacto fue muy agradable. La calidez de su piel, el tamaño de su mano que era un poco más grande que la suya, sus uñas profesionalmente cuidadas.

-Mycroft Holmes –respondió y aunque le sorprendió que fuera él el misterioso hermano de Sherlock, se impresionó mucho más al escuchar su voz y al que al pasar los segundos no diera indicios de querer dejar ir su mano. Por Greg eso estaba muy bien, es más, si todo iba bien podrían terminar la noche juntos… aunque de nuevo, al tener así de cerca, al saber su nombre y quién era él, se encontraba deseando algo que se suponía no quería, una relación estable y duradera.

-¿Gustas algo de beber? –preguntó de repente para romper el silencio extraño en el que había caído.- Hay mucho vino, me aseguré de traerlo.

-Por supuesto Gregory –dijo Mycroft esbozando la más pequeña de las sonrisas, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo pero no pudiera evitarlo, como si tuviera que sonreírle a él. Tal vez estaba tratando de conquistarlo, aunque Greg pensó que no era necesario, por el mero hecho de existir ya estaba deseando muchas cosas con él.

Los dos hombres se alejaron en busca del bar que se estaba instalando pero del que podrían sustraer las bebidas que quisieran. Molly se quedó como espectadora de todo, sin poder entender la razón por la que siempre era de esa manera, porque parecía que a ella no le sucedían esas cosas. Suspiró. En el preciso instante en que Molly decidió que mejor iría a revisar la galería del Realismo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera sucediendo en los tiempos adecuados, un hombre rubio entraba por la puerta del museo.

* * *

Nadie que pudiera reconocerlo se fijo en John, las únicas dos personas que lo había visto en la boda Winchester/Novak estaban ocupadas en otras cosas, por lo cual entró a lugar sin que nadie lo importunara. El inmenso recinto estaba siendo decorado con presteza y unos cuantos invitados a la cena estaban ya disfrutando de que el museo sería cerrado para ellos, paseando por las galerías sin preocuparse.

A John lo invitaron por casualidad, había conocido a la novia en el supermercado y la había ayudado con su tarjeta de crédito, ella quedó tan agradecida que le dijo "ven a mi fiesta de compromiso, puedes llegar desde la seis y beber todo lo que quieras". John preguntó como no quiere la cosa si había contratado los servicios de alguna agencia de bodas. Cuando la respuesta fue Baker Street Weddings, John no dudó ni por un segundo, tenia que acudir a esa fiesta.

Después de dar un recorrido de dos horas por el museo, el cual no había visitado en diez años, se refugió en el bar, al lado de varias compañeras de trabajo de la novia quienes habían declinado la oferta de la cena pomposa por estar bebiendo junto a unos chicos que acababan de conocer y resultaban ser primos del novio.

El DJ estaba ya tenía la música a todo volumen y para cuando la novia y el novio aparecieron, había ya mucha gente bailando y el ambiente era bastante bueno, no podía negar que sabían hacer las cosas, no era nada sencillo organizar uan fiesta en el museo y ellos lo habían logrado a tal grado que el lugar parecía hecho para eso precisamente y no para la exposición de obras de arte.

Fue cuando John lo vio. Había racionalizado mucho el asunto, repasado las fotografías que había tomado ese día y llegado a la conclusión de que estaba muy, pero muy fuera de su alcance. Al verlo de nuevo, en toda la expresión de su belleza, tomó una decisión, si estaba tan fuera de su alcance no pasaba nada si lo intentaba, si llegaba y trataba de conversar con él.

Al parecer logró relajarse un poco cuando las cosas empezaron a fluir sin problema, la gente se divertía, la música era estruendosa y nadie parecía querer provocar destrozos. John aprovechó para acercarse, esperaba que fuera algo sutil pero no lo consiguió, se paró detrás de él y cuando volteó, casi chocan de frente. Y sin embargo, pese a lo accidentado del momento, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención… -intentó decir antes de caer bajo el embrujo de aquellos ojos que lo miraban como nadie antes lo había mirado, como si pudiera saber todo de él con esa inspección, como si no fuera capaz de ocultarle ningún secreto.

* * *

Sherlock estaba exhausto, era muy estresante ese tipo de eventos y solamente era la fiesta de compromiso, la boda como tal seria mucho más complicada, aunque por fortuna tenían bastante tiempo para organizarla. El alcohol circulaba con sutil alegría y la música estaba creando un ambiente perfecto, los novios convivían con sus invitados, los momentos tiernos y superfluos había terminado en la cena y las lágrimas ahora ya olvidadas daban paso a los excesos.

Mycroft estaba sentado demasiado cerca de Lestrade pero no podía ocuparse de aquello ahora, no entendía qué demonios le estaba diciendo su hermano que hacía que el otro hombre no despegara sus ojos de él. Decidió preocuparse por eso mucho después así que se alejó de ellos lo más que pudo. Justo cuando sentía que todo estaba bien, que podía tranquilizarse por un momento, dio media vuelta y casi choca contra un hombre que no esperaba encontrar.

Era más bien común, no sería raro encontrarlo en cualquier lugar normal, como un banco, la tienda de ropa o la cafetería. Y sin embargo, a pesar de parecerle tan común, como cualquier otra persona, era también único. Rápidamente se fijó en los detalles, como la forma de sus ojos, su color, esas particulares bolsas en sus párpados inferiores que lo hacían parecer algo cansado y sin embargo, cuadraban de manera perfecta con su rostro, su nariz recta pero ancha, sus labios delgados.

Por un momento se perdió en eso y no se dio cuenta de que, contrario a lo normal, no estaba obteniendo ninguna información vital de su inspección. Por supuesto que le gustaba lo que veía, pero no sabia nada de ese desconocido, era como si hubiera apagado sus sentidos y el color de los ojos de ese hombre fuera la información más vital que pudiera obtener.

-No, yo… -titubeó, lo cual fue también algo inusitado.- No hay problema.

El hombre sonrió y Sherlock le correspondió.

-Sherlock Holmes –dijo rápidamente extiendo su mano, deseando en silencio que no tuviera un nombre estúpido, como John, porque todo lo demás en él era demasiado interesante.

-Hamish Watson –respondió tomando su mano y Sherlock dio un respingo. Watson, aunque claro, no era un apellido raro y el nombre, no tenía nada que ver con alguien soso o aburrido, era un nombre que le cuadraba a la perfección.- Sin parentesco con Emma.

¿Aquello era una broma? ¿Quién demonios es Emma? Si era una broma, era una muy mala, pensó Sherlock y sin embargo, se rió de la misma. Inaudito, algo debía estar mal, tal vez había sido la comida o el vino que le dieron a Lestrade, estaba contaminado con algo que le estaba ocasionando un comportamiento aberrante muy similar al socialmente aceptado.

-Fue terrible, lo siento, muy mala broma –dijo entonces el hombre pero a pesar de estar disculpándose, la sonrisa llegaba hasta los ojos y era bastante agradable contemplarlo, bien podría abstraerse de todo lo demás a su alrededor y quedarse absorbiendo cada detalle de él.

-¿Gustas sentarte? –preguntó y Sherlock se percató del tiempo que había pasado en silencio tan solo mirándolo y que, además de todo, sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Y eso estaba bien, su tacto no le repelía y su mano se sentía a gusto en la suya.

-Si, por supuesto –respondió y se dejó conducir hasta una mesa rodeada por las telas que colgaban desde el techo, se sentía lo suficientemente privado y al mismo tiempo, coincidentemente, le daba perfecto acceso para espiar a su hermano y a Lestrade, que habían quedado justo frente a ellos.

-Parece que te molesta –dijo el hombre rubio a su lado, tal vez se quedo demasiado tiempo mirándolos pero era que Mycroft era demasiado obvio en su deseo de impresionar de la manera que fuera a Lestrade.

-Es mi hermano, el de la izquierda y mi socio –aclaró y John, quien ahora respondía por el nombre de Hamish, entendió la razón por la cual los miraba tanto, aunque se sentía ligeramente molesto, por no ser el centro de su atención, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se le notara. Después de todo había logrado presentarse y hasta lo había tomado de la mano, era más de lo que hubiera soñado lograr.

-Se llevan bien –dijo Hamish y Sherlock le regaló un bufido de desesperación, algo muy común en él cuando escucha algo tremendamente incorrecto, y no es que pensara que su juicio estuviera errado, era que no conocía a su hermano de la manera en que él lo hacía.

-Está fingiendo, mi hermano, está diciendo cosas que no son ciertas para poder agradarle –Sherlock jugueteaba con la mano de Hamish mientras hablaba, podía ser que no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

-En cierta manera todos tratamos de aparentar ser más interesantes –dijo y eso le valió una mirada curiosa por parte del hombre de rizos negros, una mirada que parecía querer atravesarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, Molly apareció de la nada, con el rostro cargado de preocupación y cuando Sherlock la vio, supo exactamente lo que había sucedido. Un grupo de invitados se habían metido a una de las salas del museo, que a esa hora ya se consideran fuera de los límites. Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, saltó del lugar donde estaba sentado y salió corriendo para solucionar el problema.

Cuando todo estuvo solucionado se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, había olvidado que estaba sentado junto a una de las pocas personas que representaba un misterio para él y simplemente lo había dejado. Sintió su mano fuera de lugar, sintió que había perdido algo, porque cuando regresó al lugar en el que había estado, Hamish se había ido. Era obvio, cuando ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en pedirle que lo esperara, pero es que no podía dejar que incidentes como el de un grupo de borrachos arruinara su perfecta reputación.

Parecía que lo estaba buscando, tal vez simplemente había ido por algo al bar, mientras hacía eso se dio cuenta de que otra persona que no se veía por ningún lado era su hermano… y Lestrade. Se habían ido juntos.

La idea le provocó dolor de cabeza.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y estoy pugnando por un milagro... tengo dos días... ufff.. voy a morir jajajaja**_

_**Saludos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

5

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando Mycroft intentó entrar al 221B, pero encontró perfectamente cerrado. Tocó el timbre tantas veces que los vecinos debían haberlo escuchado por lo que sacó su celular para marcarle a su hermano, quien podría engañar a otros aparentando cierto nivel de normalidad, pero a él, jamás. Sabía que estaba haciendo una rabieta típica de niño chiquito, dejarlo afuera simplemente porque había decidido seguir sus instintos y darle una oportunidad al bello hombre que conoció.

Esas cosas no le pasaban a Mycroft, nadie se le acercaba con esas intenciones y en parte era porque no lo permitía, lo cual hacía mil veces más especial a Gregory, porque en unos cuantos minutos había logrado lo que nadie, volverse indispensable para él.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Sherlock salió casi de carrera, cerrando de inmediato y Mycroft hubiera jurado que lo ignoraría, pero pasó a su lado diciendo:

-Nos esperan, así que es mejor apurarse –tras lo cual alzó el brazo y de la nada, apareció un taxi.

-¿Quién nos espera? –preguntó ligeramente intrigado siguiendo a su hermano dentro del vehículo.

-Padres –respondió y se hundió en el asiento con dramatismo, como niño castigado que es obligado a hacer algo que no es de su agrado. Mycroft casi tuvo ganas de hacer lo mismo, aunque sabía que no podía evitar sus padres por siempre, que comenzaría a acosarlo con llamadas para que se presentara a visitarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Lestrade? –preguntó Sherlock después de veinte minutos de trayecto.

-Excelente –respondió Mycroft sabiendo que no era necesario relatarle su noche porque su hermano podía muy bien enterarse de la misma con sólo mirarlo. Había sido bueno salir de la fiesta de compromiso, ir a cenar algo en un restaurant de un conocido de Mycroft que mantuvo abierta la cocina para ellos, ir después a un bar con música en vivo hasta altas horas de la madrugada para después esperar que dieran las seis de la mañana sentados en una banca frente al río Támesis.

Había sido maravilloso y se sentía casi dichoso por haberlo vivido al lado de Greg.

El resto de trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, lo cual era bastante agradable pues una vez que llegaron a la casa de sus padres, tuvieron que soportar la constante charla de ambos, sobre lo mucho que extrañaban a Mycroft y los reclamos hacia Sherlock porque nunca iba a visitarlos.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que te asignen a otra embajada? –preguntó su madre. Mycroft se quedó mirándola, parada frente a la estufa, preparando el desayuno para todos. Era algo que no había pensando, por primera vez en su vida no quería salir corriendo y olvidarse por años de la existencia de familiares y conocidos, concentrado únicamente en el trabajo.

-Podrían ser semanas –respondió con la esperanza de que así fuera, no se imaginaba dejando en ese momento a Greg, sería una verdadera lástima que durara tan poco.

-Espero que sean días –dijo Sherlock lo cual le valió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su madre, aunque su padre, que bebía una taza de café sentado a su lado, solamente rió.

Entonces, en medio de la normalidad de la casa de los Holmes, sonó el celular de Mycroft y para horror de los presentes, lo tomó de dentro del bolsillo de su saco y al ver quién era la persona que llamaba, respondió con una sonrisa en los labios una voz dulce y cantarina.

-Buenos días Greg –dijo y se levantó de la mesa, abrió la puerta del jardín y caminó sin rumbo mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Sherlock sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, aquello había sido lo más horrible que había presenciado en la vida entera, totalmente desagradable. Esa persona que había respondido la llamada no era Mycroft, quien siempre solía despreciar a las personas inferiores, a aquellos con cerebros diminutos como peces de colores.

-¿Greg? –dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya recuperada de la impresión inicial.- ¿Desde cuándo llama a alguien por su diminutivo?

-No te preocupes querida –dijo su padre- pero si le dice Greggy hay que decirle a Sherlock que vaya planeando la boda.

Estuvo a punto de vomitar, nunca, jamás, en la vida, planearía la boda de Mycroft, primero muerto. Y con Lestrade, eso era aberrante, los dos no tenían nada en común y por mucho que Lestrade fuera el socio de Sherlock y que lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera con su negocio, era un simple pez, no tenía nada especial.

No como Hamish…

-¡Argggghhh! –gritó y sus padres lo miraron extrañados aunque realmente había pocas cosas que no esperaran de su hijo, lo raro en otras personas era normal en él. Se levantó, casi tiró la silla en el proceso, no pudo decidir si quería ir a la derecha o la izquierda, al final decidió ir hacia la sala y hundirse en el sillón hasta que el aburrimiento lo matara.

Porque definitivamente no había pensando en Hamish de esa manera. No, no lo había hecho.

* * *

Tenía bodas que planear.

Tenía que concentrarse en dos eventos para el fin de semana.

Tenia que ir a la degustación de un menú para una novia vegetariana donde habría pura lechuga.

Tenía que hablar con los floristas, el pastelero, tenía que muchas cosas que hacer y no podía distraerse por nada del mundo pero en vez eso, estaba sentado en una incomoda grada de un estadio de fútbol comunitario. ¿Por qué había venido? Ah claro, porque Mycroft había hecho caras dándole a entender que lo último que quería era que los acompañara cuando Lestrade le dijo que iría al entrenamiento del equipo que patrocina.

Y si Mycroft no lo quería ahí, entonces iría. Aunque eso significara tener que ver niños entre seis y diez años con nulo talento patear una pelota. Además de tener que escuchar la platica más sosa y ridícula del mundo entero.

-¿Te gusta el futbol? –preguntó Greg cuando regresó armado con tres refrescos gigantes de cola, hamburguesas dobles con extra queso y un bote enorme de papas curly y aros de cebolla. No era la primera vez que lo veía comer así, en varias ocasiones Molly y él se habían quedado casi hipnotizados por la manera que tenía de devorar los alimentos más grasosos y poco sanos que pudiera encontrar. Si alguien dejaba una caja de donas en Baker Street, desaparecía misteriosamente cuando él pasaba.

-Por supuesto, me encanta, jugué un poco en la universidad –respondió Mycroft y Sherlock soltó una carcajada, tal vez se refería a las muchas veces que recibió balonazos en la cabeza cuando caminaba en las áreas verdes del campus. Sí, seguro a eso se refería porque en su vida había pateado un balón, nunca.

-Sherlock, sólo te traje el refresco –dijo Greg al pasarle el vaso, por lo menos recordaba que era caso perdido intentar que comiera una de esas cosas horrendas, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le puso en las manos a Mycroft una hamburguesa envuelta en papel, la grasa evidenciándose en la transparencia del mismo.

-Gracias –dijo su hermano y descubrió poco a poco su comida para darle una mordida, de inmediato Sherlock sacó su celular y le tomó una foto, de otra manera nadie le creería. Mycroft Holmes, quien sólo come trozos de carne selecta, Kobe de preferencia, traída desde Japón por supuesto, estaba masticando un trozo de hamburguesa de un puesto callejero con lechuga y jitomate y mucho queso amarillo.

-Toma papas –dijo Greg y Mycroft metió la mano al bote y sacó sus dedos llenos de grasa y una sola papa que llevó a su boca y Sherlock le tomó una nueva foto que le enseñaría a cualquiera que se dejara. El día en que su hermano tocó fondo por un hombre. No, terrible, él jamás haría algo semejante, era degradante y estúpido.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿cuál sería la comida favorita de Hamish? Comería cualquier cosa por estar en su presencia…

-Iremos de campamento a Northumberland el siguiente fin de semana –dijo Greg de repente cuando ya había terminado casi toda su hamburguesa.

-¿Irán? –preguntó Sherlock con repentina curiosidad.

-Molly me pidió que la acompañara, quiere salir con sus primos, pero no saben nada de campamentos –aclaró él.

-¿Gustan ir? –preguntó pero Greg sólo miraba a Mycroft. Sherlock jamás iría, nunca, y su hermano tampoco, no siquiera sabía como sobrevivir en el jardín de su casa ahora menos en un parque nacional.

-Claro, adoro los parques nacionales –respondió. Sherlock le había estado dando sorbos al refresco y seguro algo tenía, alucinógenos tal vez, porque Mycroft había aceptado ir de campamento y había dicho que adoraba los parques nacionales, cuando años atrás, en la Cámara de los Lores, había votado en contra de retirar los campos de tiro de Dartmoor para ampliar el parque, porque era tradición su existencia. Que los turistas disfrutaran, eso no era importante.

Pero, ¿qué tipo de actividades le gustarían realizar Hamish? ¿Sería una persona de bosque, montaña, playa? A donde él fuera seguramente lo seguiría…

-¡Ahhhhhh! –gritó Sherlock horrorizado antes sus pensamientos, se levantó y se fue. No, esto era insoportable, algo espantoso le había sucedido al conocer a aquel hombre y tenía que sacarlo de su mente lo más pronto posible, darse cuenta de que era un ser común, corriente, normal y aburrido para dejar de pensar en él.

-Creo que no quiere ir –dijo Greg sin que fuera algo sorprendente para él, ni siquiera consideraba raro la súbita explosión de su socio, estaba acostumbrado a su humor y por él, estaba bien.

-Creo que no –respondió Mycroft y se rió por el simple hecho de estar en la presencia de Greg, quien le respondió de inmediato y se inclinó para depositar un sencillo beso en sus labios, uno que estaría asociado al olor al pasto recién cortado y al sabor de la grasa de la hamburguesa.

Y a pesar de todo, había sido perfecto.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por los comentarios.**_

_**Sólo me detengo para aclarar la broma de Emma Watson = Hermione Granger de Harry Potter... no? Por la razón de que John Watson es el periodista que reseña las bodas y él conoce a un Hamish Watson y piensa que no puede relacionarse con el tipo gordo y sin chiste que imagina que es la persona que escribe esos artículos. Y John, para que no sospeche, porque tampoco quiere que lo relacione, hace la broma sobre Emma.**_

_**Bueno me voy, espero poder acabar!**_

_**Saludos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

6

El evento no estaba agendado, por eso cuando tocaron a la puerta y preguntaron si ese era el lugar para la entrega del paquete, supo que se habían equivocado. Llamó a la joyería y le confirmaron el error y le dieron la dirección del lugar adecuado para la entrega, aunque él les dijo que ya no era necesario que el mensajero lo llevara, que lo haría personalmente.

Tenía semanas presenciando el "romance" entre su hermano y Lestrade, al mismo tiempo que evitaba como la peste a Hamish, aunque debía aceptar que era bastante insiste. Pero sus pensamientos lo asustaban y no quería ahondar en ellos porque los sentía peligrosos y complicados.

Cuando apareció dentro del restaurante llamado The Delauney, un lugar de lo más tradicional y elegante, lo condujeron a uno de los tres salones privados, decorado con muchísimas rosas rojas y al fondo, un cuarte de cuerdas esperando el momento indicado. El salón era conocido como The Corner Room y estaba especializado en cenas privadas y exageradamente románticas.

Les hizo una seña al cuarteto para que se callaran, porque habían comenzado a tocar, sabía que era lo que estaban esperando, la llegada de una persona en especial, no quería que lo confundieran por nada del mundo. Dejó la caja que la joyería envió encima de la mesa y no pudo dejar de pensar en que todo se había ido al demonio.

Porque en la caja que habían entregado por error en Baker Street había un anillo de platino, sencillo, sin ninguna joya adornándolo, pero con un grabado en la parte interna que reflejaba todo el amor que Lestrade sentía por su hermano. Y por su puesto que Mycroft diría que si, porque estaba por completo perdido, pero no se daba cuenta de que si se presentara tal cual era frente a su socio, jamás podría llamar su atención.

Al día siguiente, al salir de su habitación, los encontró sentados rodeados de sus catálogos de proveedores y aunque quiso salir corriendo, supo que no tenía escapatoria. Aquello iba a suceder y lo habían embarcado en la organización. ¿Y por qué había aceptado? ¿Por no quedarse a un lado como un simple observador o porque quería compartir la felicidad de su hermano?

Lo último era obviamente una soberana estupidez, porque todo aquello era una farsa y no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza, porque bastaba un ejemplo para dejarlo claro. Su hermano acababa de aceptar un evento en el Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park, un hotel de lo más elegante y caro que podía haber en la ciudad, donde una boda para 120 personas costaba mínimo veinte y un mil libras.

Y Lestrade estaba pensando en invitar mínimo unas 200 personas, porque él conocía a mucha gente, que vendrían hasta de otros países y según su perfil de Facebook, lo único que necesitaban era la confirmación del día para acudir.

Mycroft no gustaba de eventos mayores y sin embargo sonrió cuando vio el número de invitados que su ahora prometido sugería. Sabía que se sentiría incomodo en un evento, sabía que detestaría que fueran desconocidos y que él sólo invitaría a su familia y a unos cuantos conocidos que era políticamente adecuado tomar en cuenta.

Sherlock salió del lugar, sabía que Lestrade podía manejar ese tipo de detalles, él sólo se involucraría cuando tuvieran todo elegido para concretarlo y volverlo una realidad. Se dirigió al pub más cercano y pidió una cerveza, cosa que no acostumbraba, así que le dio tragos pequeños, dejando que la tensión se diluyera. De repente, alguien ocupó el lugar a su lado y para su sorpresa era él, Hamish Watson en persona, con una expresión en el rostro difícil de leer.

-Por fin te encuentro –dijo y Sherlock se tensó por completo, tratando de evitar actuar por instinto, porque nunca actuaba por instinto, todo estaba cuidadosamente evaluado y proyectado. Sus instintos le decían _acércate, memoriza los rasgos de su cara, prueba su boca, aprende su sabor._

-Eres persistente –le respondió y de verdad lo admiró por eso, porque había llamado en incontables ocasiones a Baker Street, intentó colarse a dos bodas que habían organizado en los días previos y le había enviado una cantidad interminable de regalos diversos que al principio encontró ridículos, aunque luego se sorprendió guardándolos.

-Por supuesto – dijo Hamish y exhibió esa sonrisa que podía causar un corto circuito en su cerebro.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no pareces estar de buen humor.

-No lo estoy –respondió tratando de ser cortante, de darle un motivo para levantarse e irse.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede? –Hamish no se daba pro vencido y aunque seguía siendo un misterio para él, podía saber con facilidad que alguien como él, lo intenta hasta conseguirlo, sea cual sea su objetivo.

-Mi hermano se casará con mi socio –dijo y usó su tono más fatalista, ese que transmitía tragedia con sólo escucharlo.

-¡Fantástico! –dijo él y Sherlock aplicó su típica expresión de disgusto, Hamish titubeó ante esto.- Tal vez no sea tan fantástico.

-Es una tontería –dijo y pensó que tal vez siendo un total maldito al hablar de la boda de su hermano, Hamish lo vería como alguien horrible y se iría, alejando por fin la miríada de sensaciones extrañas que su compañía le producía.- Fueron a acampar a Northumberland y tuvo una reacción alérgica a los pinos. Ha subido tres kilos de peso por acompañarlo a comer prácticamente diario y retomó su puesto en la Cámara de los Lores, cosa que odia, para no recibir una asignación diplomática que lo obligara a irse del país.

-Tu hermano es un romántico total –contestó Hamish y Sherlock tuvo que suprimir la necesidad de golpearlo para que se avispara y dejara de decir ese tipo de cosas.- Es capaz de hacer cosas por él, para estar a su lado.

-Es capaz de fingir ser una persona que no es para que Lestrade no se de cuenta de lo patético y aburrido que es.

Ante esa frase Hamish se rió, algo sincero y hecho de buena gana, como si disfrutara escucharlo, dijera lo que dijera.

-¿Podrías salir conmigo en una cita? –dijo Hamish así nada más, sin previo aviso. Sherlock sintió que la boca se le secaba y se encontró incapaz de responder la pregunta, le dio un tragó grande a la cerveza, intentando recuperar el habla.

-No –respondió y Hamish pareció haber recibido un golpe en el estómago.- Estoy ocupado organizando la farsa de mi hermano.

Acto seguido se levantó y se fue, se le estaba haciendo costumbre salir con prisa de los lugares. Y es que no podía ceder ante Hamish, como su hermano había cedido ante Lestrade.

* * *

Estaban en un taxi, los tres, con dirección a Wimbledon, a ver a uno de sus pasteleros favoritos, Robin, cuya pastelería simplemente se llamaba Cakes. Era, obviamente, su especialidad y su lista de espera era kilométrica, si querías que hiciera tu pastel, sobretodo en el caso de las bodas, necesitabas apartar tu fecha con dieciocho meses de anticipación.

Sherlock estaba a punto de pedirle que hiciera un pastel para dentro de 3 semanas.

-El periodista con el que estás obsesionado me llamó –dijo de repente Mycroft, quien sostenía con ternura la mano de Lestrade.

-¿Quién? –preguntó sin entender de quién le estaban hablando.

-John Watson –respondió Mycroft.

-Ah, el gordo soso –dijo un poco contrariado de que lo mencionaran en ese momento- ¿Qué quería?

-Escribir sobre nuestra boda, por supuesto que le dije que sí, Greg insistió –respondió y Sherlock no pudo evitar mirarlo como si no lo conociera, había aceptado que todo el evento fuera reseñado y publicado en el periódico, era impensable para alguien tan reservado como su hermano.

-John Watson no es un gordo soso –dijo Lestrade casi en susurro pero no fue tomado en cuenta por Sherlock que de nuevo estaba hundido en el asiento del auto casi oculto en su abrigo y con la expresión de fatalidad que esperaba mantener hasta hablar con Robin. A lo mejor así se negaba y tenían que pedir el pastel a Tesco.

Al final Robin aceptó, todo era maravilloso, los novios sonreían mientras probaban pedazos seleccionados de pastel para elegir el sabor y veían fotos de la galería de diseños para ver si algo les gustaba. Sherlock quería darse un tiro, por lo cual lo más seguro era que la pared esta vez no se salvara. Al voltear para, una vez más, salir del lugar una vez que hubo conseguido el objetivo que no quería conseguir, lo vio, parado frente de él.

-Hamish –dijo y Lestrade se le adelantó, como si lo conociera, para saludarlo de mano.

-Bienvenido –tomó su mano con fuerza, con esa energía que lo caracterizaba.

-John Watson –dijo él al devolver el saludo.- Muchas gracias por aceptar mi propuesta.

-Dijiste que te llamas Hamish –la voz de Sherlock pareció quebrarse, aquello no estaba bien, no era posible que una persona, fuera quien fuera, lo engañara de ea manera.

-John Hamish Watson –dijo y sonrió, pero no, no esta vez. Esta vez tenía ganas de gritarle y no de imaginar bellos escenarios con él protagonizándolos.

-Eres el gordo soso.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y si, la prisa me embarga... a ver si lo logro y si lo logro bien, no nada más porque si, pero ustedes me lo dirán.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**Saludos**_


	7. Chapter 7

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

7

-Lárgate –dijo tajantemente Sherlock y siguió con el trabajo mecánico que realizaba. La pistola registraba las etiquetas con un leve pitido y pasaba al siguiente artículo sin fijarse siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, concentrado en marcar la mayor cantidad de cosas y poderse ir de ahí.

-Oh vamos Sherlock –intentó decir John mientras se acercaba él, pero no tuvo gran éxito, el hombre se movía con rapidez y no le permitía hablarle.

-No te quiero siguiéndome –dijo y se movió al siguiente pasillo donde comenzó la misma rutina, marcando todos y cada una de las cosas que podía agarrar.

-No te sigo, tu hermano quiere que escriba de todas las cosas que tiene que ver con su boda –explicó John e intentó acorralarlo contra uno de los estantes, aunque fue en vano, era demasiado rápido y lo evitaba con eficacia.

-Ahora si te interesan todos los detalles de la boda, que interesante –dijo y sostuvo por más tiempo de lo adecuado una caja rectangular que capturó la atención de John.

-Siempre me involucro cuando me invitan directamente –respondió y trató de evitar que sus ojos cayeran en la siguiente caja rectangular, esta vez un poco más grande que la anterior.

-Mira _John_ –dijo casi escupiendo su nombre con obvio disgusto por tener que pronunciarlo- tengo mucho que hacer y esto es muy importante.

Sherlock agitó la caja que tenía en su mano, John no pudo hacer otra cosa que verla, por supuesto que era un regalo muy interesante, algo totalmente fuera de lo común en las mesas de regalos para bodas, bueno de hecho, la tienda en la que estaban no era un lugar común para elegir una mesa de regalos. Aunque ahora que había investigado resultaba que era popular para las despedidas de solteras.

-¿Cuántos de esos crees que necesite tu hermano? –preguntó sin poder darle vuelta a su curiosidad por más tiempo.

-No lo sé –dijo por fin prestando atención a lo que estaba sosteniendo y se sintió un poco extraño, tal vez hasta apenado y pudiera ser que dudara de su intención al haber acudido a esa tienda.- ¿Son desechables?

-Para nada, aunque podría ser buena idea escogerlos en diferentes tamaños –aclaró John. No pudo evitar sonreír, ahora Sherlock se veía hasta tímido con la caja en su mano, cuando momentos antes había estado sosteniendo cosas mucho peores, con usos más… variados.

-Tamaños –dijo y comenzó a parpadear muchas veces, tantas que John temió que estuviera entrando en shock o algo parecido por lo que decidió ayudarlo, tomó la caja y la devolvió al estante para después sujetar su mano y sacarlo de ahí. Cerraron el registro de regalos, la encargada los miró divertida, Sherlock no se daba cuenta de nada, de cierta manera perdido, pero la imagen de ambos tomados de la mano, podía ser interpretada de la manera incorrecta.

-Felicidades –dijo la chica antes de que salieran y John sonrió de nuevo, imaginando lo perfecto que sería estar haciendo aquello de verdad al lado de Sherlock. Bueno, sería más perfecto si no fuera una sex shop.

/

No lo quería en su vida y sin embargo parecía que estaba ahí constantemente. Había quedado de ayudar con la elección del menú y al final Mycroft lo había dejado plantado, Lestrade estaba ahí pero no era de mucha ayuda, le gustaba todo y no era capaz de decidir entre dos cosas diametralmente diferentes. Al final consiguieron armar un menú que los dejo conformes a los dos, para Sherlock era sofisticado y gourmet y para Lestrade era abundante como para no morir de hambre.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, tenía que recoger unos floreros de cristal negro, de colección, no confiaba en que los enviaran sin daños y eran importantes porque serían los centros de mesa. Sin embargo, para variar, lo vio entrar al restaurant del hotel Mandarin Oriental, con su gran sonrisa y su cabello peinado de manera perfecta, su andar decidido, sin titubeos, sus ojos azules que parecían brillar más ahora que sus miradas se habían encontrado.

Maldita sea, ¿quién hizo a John Watson tan perfecto?

Acabaron metidos en un coche con destino a Bath, lo cual no era nada bueno, John no tenía que acompañarlo pero Lestrade insistió en que sería conveniente que no fuera sólo porque era tarde y estaría llegando cerca de las siete de la noche y el regreso sería bastante pesado y si se acompañaban, John podía manejar hasta Londres y dejar descansar a Sherlock.

Jamás llegaron a su destino, una combinación de manejo irresponsable con un tramo de carretera con lluvia, además de un par de celulares inservibles y la suerte justa para que el primer local al que decidieran entrar buscando un teléfono fuera ese tipo de negocio.

Y bueno, no era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así, con su iluminación tenue que ponía todo de un color lila y la música de Rihanna sonando a todo volumen, nadie les hizo caso hasta que ordenaron un par de cervezas, sentados a la barra del bar. Estaba enojado con él, durante horas no había pronunciado palabra, no lo perdonaba aun por no decirle quien era, por presentarse por su segundo nombre.

Se habían sentado dejando un lugar entre ambos, lo cual le había parecido buena idea al principio, hasta que un tipo de largas piernas se fue a colar justo ahí y trató de hablar con él. En ese momento fue cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que tipo de lugar era aquel y si no fuera por la cercanía de aquel desconocido, hubiera estado bien.

Nunca pensó entrar a un lugar así, las parejas bailando sin ningún pudor, sin camisa, los cuerpos sudorosos, tocándose. Y aunque tratara de negarlo, los pensamientos sobre John, porque ahora lo llamaba John hasta en sus pensamientos, volvieron casi con tanta intensidad como en la tienda en la que habían estado en los días previos. Aunque en aquella ocasión había sido tan intensos que su cerebro simplemente se tuvo que desconectar o habría hecho algo muy vergonzoso, como lanzarse en la búsqueda del mayor contacto posible con John.

John.

Al final no parecía tan mal nombre. Muy bien, tan sólo era cosa de quitar al estorbo que se había cruzado entre ambos, lo cual hizo de manera muy poco adecuada, casi aventando al pobre hombre que no supo lo que hacía. Y ahora tenía a John enfrente, lo tenía a su disposición. Y no, ni siquiera habían pasado de la primera cerveza, así que no era culpa de alcohol. Era culpa de esa innegable emoción que lo embargaba cada que lo veía, cada que imaginaba un escenario donde podían estar juntos a pesar de todo.

El primer beso fue horrible pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, estaban descoordinados, cada uno quería dominar al otro y sin embargo, conforme pasaban los segundos, parecían irse conociendo un poco más. La lengua de John se abrió paso inundando la boca de Sherlock de lo que solamente podría clasificarse como placer extremo.

Gimió, lo cual fue como un detonante para John, quería escucharlo de nuevo, quería escuchar mucho más que eso, quería saber que clase de sonidos dejaba salir al ser penetrado. Y tal vez no era lo ideal, habían iniciado aquello de manera poco ortodoxa y ahora estaban dejando salir sus deseos contenidos, drástica y explosivamente.

De alguna manera pagaron las cervezas y salieron del lugar sin tropezar, de nuevo se escucha a Rihanna, _we found love in a hopeless place_, y John no podía estar más de acuerdo. Había ido a aquella boda motivado para la curiosidad, no esperaba encontrar la persona que estaba seguro era para él, a pesar de los contratiempos a los que parecían estarse enfrentando.

Sólo se les ocurrió ir a su automóvil, no era lo ideal y probó ser de lo más complicado. Pero era demasiada la necesidad que tenía de él, de estar con él, dentro de él y el evocar el recuerdo que tenía de él en la sex shop no lo ayudaba mucho. Recordarlo con un dildo en la mano derecha lo hacía querer que fuera real por lo que de inmediato dejó de besarlo para ir bajando por su cuello, explorando su torso, abriendo su camisa para conocerlo a profundidad.

Las cosas sucedían y parecían no estarle sucediendo a él, porque en el asiento trasero del auto rentado en el que estaban, se encontró con el miembro erecto de Sherlock en su boca, devorándolo como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubieran probado sus labios. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Sherlock se tensara y dejara que la fuerza de su orgasmo lo consumiera, John no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y no le quedó más opción que tragar todo el líquido que recibió en su boca. Tuvo unos cuantos segundos para observar con cuidado a un Sherlock que nadie más podía ver, que era sólo de él y que pensaba disfrutar lo más posible. Aunque de preferencia en un lugar menos incomodo.

Sherlock se presentaba como la visión perfecta, sus largas piernas abiertas para él, su miembro perdiendo firmeza, el sudor corriendo por su torso, sus rostro esbozando una sonrisa que jamás había visto. John no lo pudo evitar y deseó poder tenerlo para él solo, para toda la vida, a su lado.

-Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas –dijo Sherlock y John sonrió.

-Lo sé –se acercó y lo besó lentamente, tomando el control por completo.- Lo sé.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y pues quiero aclarar que el sexo en el auto es original de la película jajaja... aunque cambié los giros de la tienda que visitan y del bar al que van después de que su auto se accidenta.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben, comentarios bienvenidos.**_

_**Gracias y recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

8

Sherlock despertó en un coche varado a unos metros de la carretera, había amanecido, sintió que la cabeza le martilleaba y sobretodo, la espalda parecía conspirar para ser su causa de muerte. El automóvil no era el mejor lugar para dormir y menos para tener relaciones por primera vez con la persona que había capturado hasta sus fantasías.

John no estaba presente y el hecho de despertar solo no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y el recuerdo de John escuchando la palabrería del extraño hombre que se le acercó lo embargó, aquello no era algo bueno, le repelía tener que volver a ver eso, sin embargo era lo que lo había propulsado para terminar encima de John, besando a John, teniendo a John dentro de un vehículo semi compacto durante los mejores momentos de su vida.

_-¿Estás solo? –preguntó el hombre a John y él lo miró intrigado. Sherlock quiso gritarle al insulso ser que era obvio que no estaba solo, aunque estuvieran sentados separados, que no debía tomarse esas libertades y que lo adecuado sería que se retirara lo más pronto posible. _

_-¿Te puedo invitar algo de tomar? –volvió a hablar el tipo aunque John le había dicho con claridad que no estaba solo, el hombre simplemente decidió ignorarlo y acercarse un poco más, pasando sus piernas alrededor del banco en el que estaba sentado John._

_Por la mente de Sherlock pasaron por lo menos treinta y cuatro formas de asesinarlo y deshacerse de su cuerpo de manera que nunca fuera identificado, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Sin embargo, John sonrió forzadamente, Sherlock sabía que esa no era su sonrisa real, sino una educada que usaba para tratar con el resto de las personas. _

_-¿Puedo besarte? –dijo el hombre tocando de repente el rostro de John y aquello había sido bastante, mucho más que bastante. Sherlock se lanzó hacía adelante, tomó al hombre y lo jaló, provocando su caída nada elegante, lo cual lo tenía sin cuidado, la verdad es que había traspasado un límite más allá de lo descriptible al tocar de esa manera a John._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y estaba en el vehículo, John estaba de nuevo ahí, sonriendo, le extendía un vaso grande de café, el cual tomó de su mano con presteza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación real, acto seguido se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento delantero del auto para no dejar de verlo y comenzó a beber del vaso que había traído también para él.

-No suelo hacer esto –dijo Sherlock como si fuera necesario aclarar el punto, John sabía que no era su costumbre engancharse en ese tipo de situaciones, a decir verdad tampoco era la costumbre de John, sin embargo, no podía negar que todo era terriblemente espontaneo y eso era de su agrado, por lo menos si se trataba de estar en compañía de Sherlock.

-Ya has dicho eso varias veces –respondió John con tono divertido.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo de repente, no queriendo permanecer en aquella posición más tiempo, la espalda estaba literalmente asesinándolo.

-La grua estará aquí en media hora –le respondió John, estirando sus piernas y mirando hacía el frente.- No te arrepientes ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –dijo restándole importancia al asunto, aunque algo había cambiado, era innegable, hasta tenía un deseo difícil de controlar de hacer algo bueno e único para la boda de su hermano, aunque se suponía que lo último que quería era verlo casado con Lestrade, inmiscuido en su vida hasta el cuello.

-Tengo que ir por los floreros –aclaró y John asintió, sin preocuparse por que actividad aburrida tuvieran que cumplir, si lo hacían juntos.

-Escribiré algo para su boda –dijo después de unos minutos de pensar en silencio.

-La boda es cuatro días –John lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor con expresión consternada.

-Es suficiente tiempo para crear una pieza imposible para tocar más que con un Stradivarius.

John se volteó en el asiento para verlo de frente una vez más, debía aceptar que se veía excelente, con la ropa arrugada, el cabello desordenado y las marcas de color morado en su cuello. Era más que perfecto y bien podía amanecer con esa perspectiva todos los días de su vida, aunque de preferencia en su cama, eso sería mucho mejor.

-¿Una pieza imposible de tocar más que con un Stradivarius? –repitió John y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.- Eso es de lo más presuntuoso ¿sabías?

-Por supuesto que no, es simplemente cierto –dijo y en cierto punto pensó que John estaba prestando más atención a las peculiaridades que lo hacían repelente a los demás.

-Vaya, eres perfecto.

Sherlock tuvo que mirarlo, tuvo que asegurarse de no haber soñado con que John no lo despreciara y que de hecho, estuviera alabándolo. Pero John estaba ya tratando de llegar al asiento trasero, pasando sus piernas por entre los asientos delanteros y casi cayendo sobre de él para de inmediato, besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

Mycroft encontró la partitura y con sólo verla, la música se formó en su cabeza y supo que era una belleza y que era prácticamente imposible tocarla si no se usaba cierto tipo de violín. Tomó el instrumento de la mesa y se sorprendió que su hermano fuera capaz de dejarlo así nada más, como si no valiera nada, cuando de hecho valía poco más de 1 millón y medio de libras.

Era un Stradivarius, una reliquia que su padre había comprado por tal vez menos de veinte mil libras hace cuarenta y cinco años a una viuda que no sabía lo que poseía. De hecho en ese tiempo su padre sabía que había comprado un violín hermoso y muy valioso pero jamás pensó que lo fuera tanto. Mycroft pensaba que cuando su padre se lo dio a su hermano había hecho algo tremendamente irresponsable y siempre había cuestionado esa decisión.

Lo único que Mycroft no dejo en manos de su hermano sobre su boda fue la música, había llamado a un amigo suyo, un violinista muy famoso, considerado por muchos el mejor actualmente, Itzhak Pearlman, a quien había conocido años atrás en Israel. Había decidido prestarle el violín para que lo usara y ahora también le daría aquella partitura, seguramente no habría mejor interprete para semejante belleza, claro, no podrían olvidar mencionar que había sido Sherlock quien lo había escrito.

Eso sería suficiente, mencionar su autoría y el honor que un violinista tan virtuoso la interpretara, Sherlock no podría estar más que agradecido y orgulloso.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? –gritó aunque no había nadie para escucharlo, el departamento de la calle Baker estaba por primera vez, vacío.

Esa noche era cena de ensayo, se ubicaría en el restaurante HKK, la referencia para la cocina china actual en Londres, un lugar tan exageradamente elegante que hasta Sherlock se sentía que era demasiado. Habían ordenado el menú de degustación de quince platillos, eso significaba 100 libras por la comida de cada uno de sus invitados, aunque eso no le preocupaba a Mycroft, semejante gasto antes de la boda.

Había estado revisando el menú unos momentos antes, cuando sintió la necesidad de tener su violín entre sus manos y ensayar lo que había escrito para tocar en la boda, de repente no podía pensar más paté de ganso confitado, pato pequinés rostizado en madera de cerezo, codorniz asada con rollos de arroz o camarones de Nueva Zelanda en salsa de miso.

Pero no estaba en ningún lado, había desaparecido y eso que había buscado en cada rincón del lugar. Lo peor es que la partitura no estaba tampoco y aunque era verdad que no la necesitaba, que cada una de las notas estaban gravadas en su memoria, era sumamente extraño el no poder encontrar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Su celular sonó y por alguna razón providencial lo tenía en la bolsa de su bata de noche, de otra manera con el relajo que había provocado, habría sido imposible encontrarlo.

-Sherlock Holmes –dijo con seriedad, estaba enojado, alguien había tomado sus cosas y tenía una muy buena idea de quién era el culpable, pero se le escapaba la razón que pudo haber motivado semejante acción.

-Me da gusto poder hablar con usted, su hermano me dio su número, debo decir que estaba reacio a hacerlo, casi tuve que rogar –dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, alguien desconocido que jamás había escuchado antes.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó, lo último que quería era ser molestado con cosas banales cuando tenía que ir a interrogar a su hermano.

-Itzhak Pearlman –respondió como si eso fuera suficiente, Sherlock no tenía idea de quién era y no le interesaba saberlo.- Quería expresarle mi admiración por la hermosa pieza de música que ha escrito, es verdaderamente perfecta…

-¿Usted tiene mi partitura? –preguntó interrumpiendo al hombre, aunque estuviera alabándolo, aunque dijera que su trabajo era lo más destacado que había encontrado como obra nueva en años, nada de eso era trascendente.

-Su hermano me la dio para interpretarla en su boda, junto con el maravilloso violín que es de su propiedad…

-¿Mi violín? –la voz de Sherlock casi se cortó por el asombro, aquello era lo más terrible que podía suceder y lo remontaba al momento en su pasado cuando teniendo seis años tomó sin permiso el violín que estaba guardado en el estudio de su padre.

Mycroft lo encontró cuando intentaba tocar algo pero sin educación previa, no sabía ni como tomarlo entre sus manos, se burló un poco de él y le demostró lo que había aprendido en sus clases. Su padre decía que si progresaba adecuadamente, Mycroft podría tener el violín en un futuro. Sherlock lo observó y tras unos minutos de atención extrema, le pidió de vuelta el instrumento.

Su ejecución fue casi perfecta y aunque Mycroft hizo el coraje de su vida, Sherlock, sin haber recibido una sola clase para aprender a tocar el violín, dominó las bases en cuestión de minutos. Su padre quedó encantando y de inmediato le dio su tesoro, su Stradivarius, para que practicara.

-No se preocupe, lo cuidaré con esmero…

Sherlock cortó la llamada y aventó su celular contra la pared, por fortuna rebotó con gracia y cayó en uno de los sillones, evitando que la pantalla se estrellara. Había hecho una cosa buena, algo de corazón para su hermano porque se sentía con ganas de que fuera feliz, había dejado que los sentimientos que le inspiraba la presencia de John Watson lo embargaran y había hecho una sola cosa buena. Y su hermano le había pagado dándole a otra persona su música y su instrumento.

Era tiempo de presentarle la verdadera cara de Mycroft Holmes a Lestrade. Tomó su computadora y abrió la presentación que había estado haciendo Molly sobre la feliz pareja, con fotos y videos cargados de ternura donde ambos se veían tan adorables. Habría que hacer algunos cambios de último momento.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, por fin pude pasar el bache y seguir escribiendo porque no encontraba la razón por la cual Sherlock se pusiera un poco loco. En la película, la razón es, además de el hecho de que se publica la historia de la chica que es la dama de honor en todas las bodas y que la hermana corta el vestido de su madre en vez de usarlo como tal. Pero, aquí no puedo usar ninguno de esos dos motivos jajaja así que espero que lo del violín sea suficiente motivo.**_

_**Itzhak Pearlman es uno de los violinistas más famosos y considerado como de los mejores actualmente.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, mashimaro, Nat LB, pervertida yaoista, AnnitaChibaKou, VnikLord, van fanel y Murasaki Natsuko, me da una gran felicidad que dejen sus reviews y Annita, por lo que dijiste hice un pequeño flashback a lo que había sucedido en el bar. **_

_**Bueno, me falta lo mejor jajaja esperemos que la cosa no se ponga muy ruda.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

9

Había algo diferente en él cuando lo vio en el restaurante pero no tuvo tiempo de acercarse a él. Parecía un evento de lo más complicado y aunque el restaurante estaba cerrado para el público en general, parecía una pesadilla de organización. La cantidad de platillos que se iban a servir, el número de invitados que acudirían, todo era demasiado para que una sola persona lo manejara. Molly lo estaba haciendo de manera perfecta, el staff seguía sus instrucciones sin ningún problema y por supuesto que a John le sorprendió el hecho de que Sherlock estuviera sentado en un rincón, con la mirada perdida.

Le indicaron su mesa y tuvo la intención de levantarse después de unos minutos para ir al lado de Sherlock, pero cuando lo buscó no lo encontró, seguramente se había ocupado en algo. La sensación, sin embargo, no lo abandonaba y hubiera querido quitarse de encima la necesidad de ir junto a Sherlock y preguntarle si todo esta bien, porque algo definitivamente no lo estaba aunque no podía precisar que era lo que le incomodaba.

Comenzaron a servir la cena, los platillos eran de porciones pequeñas, después de todo el pequeño menú impreso que le habían entregado al sentarse hablaba de quince tiempos, los cuales prometían ser de lo más deliciosos. Aunque no podía concentrarse en la comida, habían pasado frente a él tres platos arreglados de manera extravagante y al probarlos, pensó que eran todos pollo. Lo único que quería era verlo aparecer y que se sentara a su lado, después de todo estaban el algo parecido a una relación, desde cuatro días antes, pero la cuestión del tiempo no era importante.

-Si me pudieran prestar su atención por favor –dijo la voz de Sherlock, casi en ladrido, no había gozo en aquella voz y John se preocupó, sus instintos le decían que debía saltar y tomarlo del cuello para a continuación, sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible, después, hacerlo olvidar lo que fuera que estaba pensando. La gente lo estaba viendo, expectante, con sonrisas en los rostros, esperando a que dijera algo importante al ser el hermano de uno de los novios. Tal vez presa de la costumbre, John sacó su cámara para capturar los que debían ser momentos dignos de recordar, llenos de anécdotas adorables y una buena cantidad de lágrimas melancólicas.

John estaba muy nervioso, sin embargo Sherlock había escrito la música, la había grabado para él y se la había enviado como mensaje a su celular, estaba contento, se había besado hasta aprender su sabor y cuando se despidieron obtuvo la promesa de que volverían a salir después de la boda. No había razón para esperar algo malo, sólo que John no podía tranquilizarse.

-Mycroft y Gavin … -comenzó Sherlock y muchos se rieron pensando que era una broma, Molly corrió a su lado para susurrar algo a su oído, John sabía que Sherlock jamás se tomó la molestia de saber el nombre de Lestrade, para él siempre fue el dinero que movía la empresa, ni más ni menos.

-Mycroft y Greg –corrigió como si no hubiera pasado nada- una unión hecha en el cielo.

Los presentes sonrieron, parecía todo muy conmovedor, aunque tal vez algo en el lenguaje corporal de Sherlock le avisaba que ese no era la clase de discurso habitual en este tipo de eventos. Al dedicarle una mirada a Mycroft, que estaba sentado a unas mesas de él, supo que también dudaba de las intenciones de su hermano, pues se removía en la silla incomodo mientras Greg parecía ajeno a todo.

-Tan perfecta que uno podría decir que es imposible, el uno para el otro, complementarios, parecidos hasta en los detalles más mínimos.

Hubo varias expresiones de contento entre los presentes, nadie sabía como John que Sherlock pensaba que su hermano le presentaba una cara falsa a Lestrade, cosa que últimamente ya no había mencionado, hasta ahora.

La presentación comenzó, la primera foto era un collage de varias imágenes de los pequeños Mycroft y Greg, aparecían y desaparecían conforme pasaban los años, todos los miraban crecer frente a sus ojos. John se fijó en Molly y ella estaba sonriendo, lo cual era bueno, si ella no veía nada raro entonces tal vez John estaba imaginando todo.

-Lestrade adora la naturaleza, los parques nacionales, es parte de varías asociaciones de protección a especies en peligro de extinción, salva gatos callejeros, les deja recipientes con agua a los perros en los días de calor –Sherlock hacía el recuento de manera mecánica, como si fuera totalmente superfluo para él, aunque las fotos de Greg eran claras, le gustaba apoyar ciertas causas, la gente enterneció con la foto donde sostenía a un bebé de oso panda en un centro de investigación para su conservación en China.

-Mycroft acompañó al Rey Juan Carlos en uno de tantos safaris, en aquello tiempos cuando los organizaba, antes de que la prensa se enterara –dijo y sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una sola foto de su hermano sosteniendo un rifle de caza, parado detrás del Rey Juan Carlos de España, quien sonreía junto a un elefante muerto. John no lo podía creer, la imagen era impactante y le provocó un poco de nausea, la noticia era bien conocida pero era diferente cuando se trataba del hermano de Sherlock.

-Lestrade ha viajado a Brasil, Colombia, México y demás países, llevando equipo médico, vacunas y programa de cirugías extra muros para beneficio de muchas comunidades –dijo y de nuevo las fotografías ejemplificaban lo dicho, mostrando a Greg en diversas partes del mundo, llevando apoyo médico a lugares que se veían incomunicados.

-Mycroft por el otro lado, durante la penúltima sesión de la Cámara de los Lores, votó en contra de la iniciativa que hubiera permitido que fuera obligatorio que el gobierno donara en especie para los programas de salud de países en vías de desarrollo.

Había varios documentos escaneados donde se leía perfectamente la firma de Mycroft, John vio con espanto como Greg retiraba su mano de la de su prometido y lo miraba como si de verdad no lo conociera.

-Greg siempre ha creído que debe apoyar a los menos afortunados, por lo cual patrocina varios comedores comunitarios donde la gente no desperdicia nada de lo que se le ofrece –las nuevas imágenes mostraba a Greg sirviendo comida a las personas sin hogar que hacían filas enormes para poder recibir un plato, en otra, Greg acompañaba a las personas, se sentaba a su lado y comía de los mismo que les había ofrecido.

-Por el otro lado, Mycroft se da el lujo de tirar lo que no le gusta comer.

Las dos fotografías que fueron proyectadas fueron como un golpe en el estómago para Greg, había sido de un mes antes, cuando Mycroft había insistido en acompañarlo al comedor, recordaba perfectamente lo fuera de lugar que se veía, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tener contacto con la gente común y corriente.

Pero se había sentado con él, se había tardado una eternidad en comer, sin embargo, cuando Greg tuvo que usar el sanitario, al regresar encontró su plato vacío. No dudo de él pero al ver ahora las fotografías se daba cuenta de lo iluso que había sido. Mycroft había tirado la comida, así como si no tuviera importancia, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado Sherlock esas fotos?

-Ahora, Lestrade gusta de…

-¡Basta! –gritó Greg de manera atronadora, literalmente todos en el lugar saltaron al escucharlo. John, que estaba mirando a Sherlock, tratando que lo mirara de igual manera, se sorprendió de encontrar en su rostro tanta furia, estaba temblando y evitaba a toda costa ver a la persona a su lado. Mycroft, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, quería volverse invisible y desaparecer.- Fue suficiente Sherlock, no necesitamos que nos ilumines sobre los verdaderos gustos de las personas, has hecho más de lo que debías por el día de hoy.

Trató de alejarse de la mesa sin provocar demasiado alharaca, cosa que no consiguió pues derribó la silla que no lograba mover para abrirse camino.

-Greg –se escuchó la leve voz de Mycroft, casi suplicante.

-Déjame –dijo Greg y la manera en que pronunció aquello fue tan cortante que hasta John sintió como hería a Mycroft.- Esto es una farsa, no te conozco, no sé quién eres, no vale la pena continuar.

Dijo y John no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse la boca para no gritar, no, definitivamente jamás había estado en una cena de ensayo donde se cancelara la boda. Miró a Sherlock y aunque unos minutos antes parecía decidido, algo en su expresión lo delataba, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, tal vez había exagerado. Pero el daño estaba hecho y no había manera de corregirlo, no cuando Mycroft se veía casi apaleado y Greg parecía a punto de estallar.

Lestrade simplemente se fue y todos olvidaron respirar por unos momentos. Sherlock huyó por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina y John no pudo aguantar la tensión del lugar por más tiempo y fue detrás de él. No sabía bien para qué, los sentimientos que lo embargaban clamaban por ser liberados, aquello había estado muy mal, era lo más horrible que había visto en su vida. Mycroft Holmes había mentido a Greg Lestrade haciéndole creer que era otro tipo de persona, era cierto, pero mostrarlo de esa manera tampoco era correcto.

-Arruinaste la boda de tu hermano –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al tener a Sherlock enfrente.- Arruinaste su vida.

-Si planeaban vivir juntos debían saber lo peor sobre ambos… -intentó decir que pero John no pensaba escuchar; estaba más que enojado, no podía creer que Sherlock no se hubiera tocado el corazón, que si bien había cosas que debían ser aclaradas, todo tenía su momento indicado.

-Olvídalo Sherlock, sólo olvídalo.

Habría querido decirle mucho más, como la gente suele cambiar, mejorar porque siente la motivación suficiente para hacerlo, como la motivación de Mycroft pudiera ser Greg y tal vez había hecho cosas vergonzosas en el pasado, sin embargo, su futuro podía ser muy diferente si estaba con esa persona que lo hiciera querer dejar atrás lo malo y concentrarse en lo bueno.

Pero no dijo nada, aunque Sherlock lo entendió, porque aunque John seguía siendo un misterio, era claro que había personas que inspiraban a otras a ser mejores, el mejor ejemplo eran ellos. John Hamish Watson había inspirado a Sherlock, lo había llevado a contemplar por primera vez que la felicidad de su hermano pudiera ser algo de lo que alegrarse. Y sin embargo había caído de nuevo en la venganza, por algo tal vez sin importancia para lo demás, pero casi de vida o muerte para él.

Pero ¿qué valía más? ¿La felicidad de Mycroft o su orgullo herido?

Parecía que no había tomado la mejor decisión.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y estén pendientes que hoy tengo que terminarlo!**_

_**Comentarios? Por favor que la autora luego no sabe si hizo bien o lo arruinó todo xD**_

_**Saludos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

10

El día de la boda tuvo que lidiar con las cancelaciones, la comida, las flores, el vino, todo tuvo que ser regresado, aunque la comida era causa perdida, pero Molly se encargó de llevarla a varios de los comedores comunitarios, quienes se sorprendieron de que en el menú de esa día se incluyeran platillos tan sofisticados. El hotel no dio reembolso, había sido un montón de dinero tirado a la basura y cuando vio el arreglo del lugar, que su staff había estado preparando mientras se llevaba a cabo la cena, algo dolió de verdad.

Podría haber sido hermoso y él lo había arruinado.

Una semana después de la boda estaba tirado en su sillón, sin nada que hacer más que contemplar el techo, ni siquiera estaba evaluando sus recuerdos, tenía la mente en blanco luchando porque la imagen de cierta persona no lo atacara con recriminaciones. No había hablado con John desde la cocina del restaurante y no era por no haberlo intentado, se tragó su orgullo y marcó su número cuando vio que los mensajes no eran respondidos. Pero John no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas.

Estaba seguro de que en algún momento de la mañana Mycroft había estado ahí, pero no había prestado atención, algo que tenía que ver con ir al aeropuerto, pero más de eso no sabía. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia fue de que Lestrade lo miraba y pellizcaba su mejilla, buscando que de verdad lo escuchara.

-¿Qué? –dijo cuando la molestia fue más que intolerable y tuvo que sentarse para interactuar con el hombre.

-Sherlock he estado hablando con los abogados y tengo todo listo para traspasarte el negocio, te puedes quedar con la cuenta de banco para que puedas financiar los eventos que tenemos programados, pero es todo, estoy fuera –dijo claramente y Sherlock parpadeó varias veces tratando de procesar la información.

-Me voy, necesito alejarme, escalar una montaña, tal vez ponerme en riesgo de hipotermia y morir, no lo sé, irme. –dijo Lestrade y a Sherlock no se le escapó la incoherencia de su discurso y por primera vez compartió su sentimiento, él también tenía ganas de hacer algo idiota y morirse porque parecía que John lo había sacado de su vida y eso estaba mal y se sentía… mal.

-¿Es imperdonable? –dijo Sherlock y Lestrade no supo bien a qué se refería. Auqneu se había sentado, estaba casi desparramado en el sillón, vestido con su tradicional bata azul pero tan arrugada que parecía que no se la había quitado en días, su cabello estaba aplastado, los rizos estaban pegados a sus mejillas y tenía un intento de barba cubriendo la línea de su mandíbula.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Lestrade y al decir esto se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente, estaba cansando, había dormido unas tres horas la noche anterior y no podía quitarse de la cabeza todas las cosas que había visto. En parte lo sabía, Mycroft parecía actuar como si no supiera qué hacer cuando estaba con él, pero lo miraba por completo enamorado y nadie en toda su vida lo había mirado así, con total sinceridad. El sentimiento era real, pero de igual manera también era real todo lo demás, Mycroft asqueándose de las cosas que Greg consideraba importantes, Mycroft matando animales, Mycroft…

-Mi hermano es un idiota, siempre lo ha sido, aunque se cree el ser más inteligente del planeta –dijo Sherlock, lo cual hizo sonreír a Lestrade, si, no podían negar que la percepción de Mycroft sobre si mismo era inaudita, aunque a veces parecía estar más que perdido.- Mentir no fue correcto pero John cree que lo hizo porque a pesar de sus errores, tú lo inspirabas a desear ser esa persona que pudieras amar para toda la vida.

-¿John cree? –preguntó Lestrade. Aquello había sido… inconcebible, acaba de escuchar a Sherlock Holmes decir que apreciaba lo suficiente la opinión de otra persona como para tomarla como la verdad. Y bueno, tal vez John tenía razón, Mycroft había cometido errores que para él era imperdonables, pero el costo de eso era que ahora estaban separados y su vida durante esa semana lejos de la persona que iba a ser su esposo había sido poco menos que un infierno.

No podía dormir, no podía comer, cualquier cosa le recordaba a Mycroft y aunque algo dentro de sí le decía que tal vez no era la persona indicada para él, había algo más casi gritando que lo era, que no debía dudar y que tal vez no era algo imperdonable, que tal vez a Mycroft le pudiera perdonar todo.

-Sherlock, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? –preguntó después de un momento de silencio donde ambos parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro, te vas, me dejas el negocio y te sorprende que tome en cuenta la opinión de John –resumió.

-No te importa –dijo Lestrade, no era una pregunta, de verdad esperaba que Sherlock hiciera un escándalo por el hecho de que le dejara toda la responsabilidad, cosa que nunca había querido, había aceptado estar en el negocio con él porque Greg se encargaría de las minucias administrativas para dejarle la creatividad a él.

-Claro que no, sin ti todo se irá al demonio, pero no es trascendente –le respondió.

-¿Qué te importa entonces?

Sherlock escuchó la pregunta de Lestrade y la cosas comenzaron a volverse claras. El negocio no, definitivamente si se arruinaba sería una pena, pero no le iba a quitar el sueño. Su hermano, si, eso le importaba porque aunque habían sido rivales por años nunca soñó lastimarlo de tal manera, tal vez vergüenzas menores, pero no ocasionar que su corazón se rompiera.

John.

-¿Leíste lo que escribió John Watson el domingo? –preguntó Lestrade y no, no lo había hecho, después de encargarse de la cancelación durante todo el sábado, el domingo no se había levantado de su cama, pasó más de 24 horas acostado sin hacer nada. Greg salió al recibidor, donde una pila de periódicos sin consultar esperaban, tomó el del domingo y regresó, buscando la página correcta, cuando la encontró, se la tendió a Sherlock.

Era un ensayo sobre el amor, el compromiso, el matrimonio y sobretodo, el perdón. Se veía que eran los sentimientos de John volcados al papel por no tener mejor manera para expresarlos. _"El amor es confuso por decir poco, te hace enloquecer y para cuando te das cuenta la serie de tonterías que has hecho en su nombre, es muy tarde para pedir perdón, por lo cual ruegas que nunca nadie se entere de eso y puedas seguir disfrutando de la dicha al lado de la persona que la ha inspirado."_

Lestrade vio como Sherlock se tensaba y como apretaba el delicado papel entre sus manos, lo cual era interesante.

"_Confieso que estoy enamorado de una persona sumamente especial y única, una persona tan inteligente que puede hacer quedar mal a todos los genios del planeta, una persona poseedora de tanta belleza que sean cuales sean las preferencias que los simples mortales crean tener, no pueden evitar encontrarlo hermoso. Sin embargo, esta persona es también un maldito idiota que no sabe cuándo detenerse, que no sabe pedir perdón y que no sabe de los sentimientos que engendra en los demás."_

Un suspiro entrecortado, eso era una primicia, Lestrade se debatía entre ir por las palomitas o sacar su celular y grabarlo, después de todo no era un momento privado, había sido leído por miles una semana atrás, todos sabían lo que John había dicho, menos Sherlock.

"_Sherlock Holmes estoy enamorado de ti de una manera que no puedo entender y tal vez razones diciendo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para afirmarlo. Dijiste que si alguien planea vivir para siempre al lado de alguien más, debe saber lo peor de esa persona. _

_Pues aquí está lo peor: A los siete años estaba tan enojado con mi hermana que la aventé por la resbaladilla, ella hizo un giro raro y cayó sobre su brazo, rompiéndose la muñeca. A los diez años quería un juego que estaba muy de moda, pero mi madre dijo que no era apropiado, así que tomé el dinero de su bolsa y lo compré, jamás se enteró (supongo que ahora lo sabe)._

_A los treces años besé a una chica por primera vez y después fui a besar a mi vecino que tenía quince en ese entonces, quería comprobar con cuál de los dos sentía algo, la verdad es que me gustó más besar a mi vecino. _

_Para los dieciséis años fumaba por lo menos cinco cigarrillos diarios, solía tomar mucho alcohol los viernes en la casa de mi mejor amigo y me salía de clases cada quince días para ir al cine a ver películas nada aptas para mi edad, en compañía de aquel vecino que había besado años atrás. _

_La primera vez que tuve relaciones no fue algo agradable, había bebido demasiado, era una fiesta de mi hermana y la casa estaba llena de gente desconocida, había terminado con mi único novio hasta ese momento, el vecino antes mencionado, y me sentía terriblemente desgraciado. Así que acabé con alguien que jamás volví a ver y que literalmente no recuerdo y no quiero recordar. _

_A los veintiún años y por la súplica de mi madre, tuve una novia a la que le rompí el corazón, no era lo mío pero lo intenté. Secundario a eso comencé a beber más de lo debido y a consumir algunas drogas, hasta que mi hermana en estado alcohólico casi se mata y dejé todos los vicios para evitarle más penas a mis padres._

_Cuando dicen que has de allanarte el camino para conseguir un buen trabajo es cierto, estuve en tres relaciones con editores en ciertos periódicos que no nombraré hasta que me harté de tener que prácticamente venderme para que tomaran en cuanta mi trabajo, así que terminé escribiendo sobre bodas, una columna que nadie quería y para la cual, no tuve que comprometerme con nada. Mi editora actual leyó esto así que no puede reclamarme nada. _

_Gracias a este trabajo reseñando bodas conocí a la persona que quisiera amar para toda la vida, a la persona que no quiero perder y a la que sería capaz de perdonar todas sus tonterías. _

_Así que mi camino plagado de errores y cosas de las que me arrepiento me llevó a cruzar el tuyo, Sherlock, no puedo más que agradecer que las cosas hayan sido de esa manera porque si no te hubiera conocido mi vida seguiría siendo sólo eso, un conjunto de errores sin un motivo."_

-No es tan imperdonable Sherlock, John no lo cree así y yo tampoco –dijo Lestrade después de darle un minuto para que procesara todo. Entonces lo que dijo su hermano unas horas antes vino a su mente, había hablado de irse, ese mismo día, en el vuelo de las 6 pm a China.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó saltando del sillón y buscado la ropa que estaba esparcida sin cuidado por el piso del lugar.

-Las cuatro pm –dijo y en cosa de segundos Sherlock estaba completamente vestido, no era su mejor elección, la ropa sucia no era lo que más le cuadraba pero serviría por el momento.

-No puedes dejar que se vaya –dijo y jaló a Lestrade por el brazo y casi lo hizo saltar las escaleras para acabar en la calle, pidiendo un taxi, sin preocuparse por nada más.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? –preguntó Lestrade comprendiendo todo al momento, Sherlock lo empujaba dentro del taxi casi con desesperación.

-En dos horas –respondió y sabían que con el tráfico de la ciudad y la excesiva seguridad del aeropuerto de Heathrow, tenían un tarea casi imposible enfrente, pero no se darían por vencidos.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y pues ahora si me separé de la película pues no hay escena de los 27 vestidos y la liberación del personaje principal de sus traumas y como besa al jefe del que siempre estuvo enamorada y se da cuenta de que no siente nada por él... pues no, nada de eso va y no sé si hice un cross con la de Jamás Besada, donde el personaje pide perdón a través de un artículo de periódico pero ... fue lo que se me ocurrió jajaja. **_

_**Se me olvidó decir que lo del Rey Juan Carlos de España fue un gran escándalo en 2012 con su foto junto a un elefante muerto, gastando miles de dólares en un safari de muerte mientras España estaba (o está, no estoy muy segura) en una crisis terrible. Así que muy mal Mycroft, muy mal.**_

_**Bueno, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, para ya casi cerrar con este fanfic.**_

_**Comentarios? Por favor!**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**27 veces (que se vistió como si se fuera a casar con el amor de su vida)**

_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle (aunque son del dominio público ahora, jamás dejarán de ser suyos) excepto por aquellos que son propiedad de la BBC y de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss (jeje). Esto lo hago por pura diversión.**_

_**Basado en la película 27 dresses (27 vestidos) del 2008.**_

* * *

11

Sherlock atrajo la atención de todos los guardias de seguridad y en la conmoción, se pudo colar a la sala de espera. Aunque tal vez no había sido la mejor opción, tal vez debieron comprar un boleto de avión pero las filas eran tremendas y el tiempo se les acababa. Parecía una película, aunque la parte donde un tipo de 120 kg tacleaba alguien medio escuálido como Sherlock no pintaba nada bien, esperaba que lo encontrara en una pieza un poco más adelante, cuando alegara locura temporal y pagara su fianza.

Corrió, evitando chocar con la mayoría de las personas aunque lo hizo con una maleta de mano y rodó de manera espectacular por el suelo, lo ayudaron a levantarse y entonces, la puerta veintitrés quedó frente a él y la imagen de un Mycroft sentado, esperando su vuelo, lo recibió y aunque no había notado su presencia, pese al espectáculo que había dado, tuvo que sonreír.

Mycroft lo hechizaba, su presencia lo intoxicaba, no podía dejarlo ir, no podía simplemente pensar que las cosas podían quedar en eso. No podía ser sólo eso, ahí había mucho más.

-Buenas tardes –dijo sacando a Mycroft de su ensimismamiento, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con miles de preguntas y con algo muy parecido al miedo, arraigado en lo más profundo. No, eso estaba muy mal, quería que lo miraba como una semana atrás, con amor, con casi devoción.- Creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade y quiero saber todo de usted, absolutamente todo.

Mycroft sonrió aunque sabía que no sería sencillo, no era cosa de contar dos que tres cosas como hizo John Watson aunque su hermano ni se había dado por enterado.

* * *

-Lo hice –dijo en cuanto John Watson abrió la puerta de su casa en Notting Hill, el barrio era precioso, todo tradicional, lo que los turistas quieren ver cuando pisan la capital inglesa. Sin embargo, la reacción de John fue lo que menos hubiera esperando, simplemente le dio con la puerta en las narices. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía ese tarado?

¡Una semana! De aguantar que su madre llamara todos los días, luego su padre, hasta Harry había estado mandando mensajes preguntando si es que ya se había comunicado. Pero él no quería un mensaje o una llamada telefónica, por esa razón las ignoró todas, él quería eso, que apareciera en su puerta como típica comedia romántica y le declarara su amor. Era una idiotez pero esperar una semana lo era más.

Volvió a su sofá, le dio play al control remoto para reiniciar la película que estaba mirando, aunque le era difícil concentrarse por el hecho de que Sherlock gritaba su nombre cada quince segundos. Escuchó como una de sus vecinas salía a reñirle por el escándalo, pero él le dijo que en lugar de meterse en lo que no le importaba mejor llamara a su esposo para ver en qué tipo de actividades estaba metido.

La vecina hizo un ruido atragantado y se metió a su casa muy enojada, John ahora lo había visto todo porque estaba espiando por la ventana, pensaba que podía simplemente ignorarlo, pero era que tenía muchas granas de abrir la puerta, de dejarlo entrar a su nido donde se había atrincherado después de pedirle una vacaciones a su editora y de que le fueran concedidas.

Lo más curioso del asunto era que tuvo un visitante en esos días, alguien que lo estaba esperando cuando regresó de entregar su carta de amor para que fuera publicada en el periódico del domingo. Pensó al verlo que no era buena idea dejarlo entrar, pero se veía tan miserable, como si de verdad no tuviera a dónde ir.

Mycroft Holmes se sentó en su sillón durante tres horas sin decir una palabra, le dio un bote de helado de nuez y una cuchara y puso una película con su cuenta de Netflix, "Jamás besada", era la cuarta comedia romántica que veía y le estaba dando dolor de estómago el sólo haber comido cosas dulces, pero no importaba, quería dejar de pensar por un rato.

Y es que cuando aquello se publicara esperaba que pasara algo, pero no pensó que pasaría una semana después. Mycroft se fue en la mañana, dijo que tenía que despedirse de su hermano, su nueva misión diplomática lo estaba esperando en China y no planeaba regresar por muchos años. Durante esos días habían hablado, no todo el tiempo, Mycroft parecía reacio a compartir algo con él hasta el segundo día, cuando aceptó las botellas de cerveza que John le ofrecía.

Todo aquello lo debía estar escuchando Greg, sería lo más correcto, no tenía mucha idea de si era el alcohol del tercer día o la desesperación de que Sherlock no fuera capaz de buscarlo en su casa, como si su dirección le fuera difícil de averiguar. El punto era que comprendió mucho de lo que dijo Mycroft, su carrera en la política, el juego de apariencias que debía llevar, el apoyar causas que no eran agradables, el acompañar a reyes en las tonterías que se les ocurrían sólo por el hecho de estar al servicio de Su Majestad.

No era fácil y parecía realmente cansado, tal vez era tiempo de dejarlo, Mycroft dijo aquello varias veces, aunque pudo ser el efecto de la cantidad de comida nada nutritiva que habían ingerido o tal vez se le había congelado el cerebro después de los raspados que habían bebido, pudiera ser que estuvieran ahogados en azúcar, alcohol y malas películas porque a la mitad de "Como si fuera cierto" se comenzó a reír sin poderse detener y John tuvo que seguir viendo aquello a pesar de sus carcajadas. Y es que de verdad le gustaba esa película.

Tal vez habían esperando demasiado, bueno, en el caso de Mycroft debía seguir esperando el tiempo que fuera, pero en vez de eso el viernes comenzó a hacer llamadas con su celular hasta que le informaron lo que quería, que el puesto en China era suyo y que se iría el sábado si era posible. De verdad le daba pena todo aquello, Greg había cortado toda comunicación, igual que John, nada de responder a las llamadas o los mensajes y cuando el mayor de los Holmes intentó buscarlo en su casa, simplemente no estaba ahí ni pensaba llegar, le informaron que durante todo esos días no había ido ni para dormir.

Greg tenía muchos amigos, podía desaparecer del radar de Mycroft si así lo quería y no era como si pudiera buscarlo con las cámaras de seguridad de las calles de Londres, ¿o sí? John le desaconsejó ese tipo de comportamiento, no debía usar su influencia para ese tipo de actividades, después de todo, era diplomático, tampoco controlaba el gobierno del país.

Y al final cuando Mycroft se fue, John se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan malo pasar el tiempo con alguien que se sentía igual de miserable, tal vez más, aunque se hubieran acabado como diez kilos de helado… tal vez más. Ahora Sherlock había desaparecido, no se dio cuenta en qué momento simplemente dejo de estar parado en la banqueta y John suspiró, había sido muy pequeño su intento por llamar su atención y los gritos de una vecina bastaron para callarlo. Que decepción.

Exactamente veinte minutos después de pensar que estaba decepcionado comenzó la música. John corrió de nuevo a la ventana y ahí estaba de nuevo Sherlock, armado con unas bocinas pequeñas pero de gran potencia, las cuales reproducían una canción en su iphone, "In your eyes" de Peter Gabriel.

John negará toda su vida que gritó de la emoción, porque definitivamente no gritó de la emoción, un hombre de su edad no grita de la emoción y mucho menos da pequeños saltitos que le fueron imposibles de controlar. Y por supuesto que no se derrite cuando lo escucha cantar, porque esa voz no debería ser usada para cantar por el riesgo de causar reacciones poco propias en los que la escucharan.

OK, abriría la puerta de nuevo, sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que vería. Sherlock ahora estaba parado ahí, sobre el último escalón y tenía en sus manos unas cartulinas blancas y John no pudo más que reír. Y por supuesto que eso venía de otra de sus películas favoritas, lo que no entendía es cómo lo sabía, nunca habían hablado de eso, de ser un adicto a las escenas románticas esperando que un día algo así de maravilloso le sucediera.

Aunque claro, las cartulinas decían cosas como "No entiendo tu gusto por las películas ridículas", "Lestrade fue por Mycroft al aeropuerto", "Justo como en tus películas ridículas" y su preferida "Aunque el sentimiento es un defecto químico que encontramos en el lado de los perdedores" (frase que de hecho lo hizo querer golpearlo) que se complementaba con la siguiente "Estoy del lado de los perdedores".

Muy bien ¿eso significaba lo que pensaba que significaba?

Pues esperaba que sí porque lo siguiente que supo fue que las cartulinas estaban volando por todos lados y que al parecer alguno de los dos había pateado las bocinas y el iphone porque la música se cortó de golpe. Estaba jalando al maldito bastardo por la bufanda que siempre usaba como si de verdad estuviera helando y no fuera mediados de agosto. Y cuando lo tuvo al nivel que quería, John besó al idiota que más amaba y que si bien lo dejó esperando una semana, ahora estaba ahí y no sería la mejor decisión si lo dejaba ir.

* * *

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Era impensable, les había tomado todo ese tiempo tener la boda perfecta. Y si, John había escogido que fuera en la playa y nadie estaba autorizado para llevar zapatos, era estúpido llevar zapatos a una boda en la playa. No había sido sencillo, la playa estaba en Kent, un lugar precioso con arena un poco gruesa pero enmarcado en los espectaculares acantilados de piedra blanca, el agua casi como espejo, tranquila, el sonido de las pocas olas que se formaban.

Lo más complicado fue cerrar la playa para ellos, había muchos turistas enojados por eso, pero los favores que cobró Mycroft bastaron para controlar a la gente y darles a ellos el tiempo que necesitaban. Era un evento pequeño, los invitados habían sido seleccionados con excesivo cuidado. Por su puesto que ahí estaban los padres de ambos, los de Sherlock maravillados, vestidos de manera formal y con grandes sonrisas, no podían ser más felices.

Los de John aun lo estaban asimilando, Sherlock no lo había puesto sencillo, a veces se preguntaban qué había visto su hijo en semejante persona. Era fácil apreciar lo malo de él, pero John sabía observar, los detalles que la gente solía obviar, su innegable inteligencia y su capacidad de encontrar tanto lo bueno como lo malo de las personas. A veces los Watson se habían sentido ofendidos pero durante el año que esperaron para casarse pudieron notar los cambios, como Sherlock miraba a John antes de responder una pregunta o decir algo, como John asentía o negaba con la cabeza, como si supiera exactamente que tipo se aseveración realizaría.

Los Watson sabían que ese tipo de entendimiento se lograba con años de convivencia, por lo tanto, si su hijo y Sherlock lo tenían en tan poco tiempo era una buena señal.

Greg y Mycroft tenían otro negocio ahora, no se habían casado ni pensaban hacerlo, recorrían el mundo interesando a la gente de poder y dinero en ciertas empresas, como patrocinar una fábrica de vacunas para su distribución a costos bajos en los sistemas de salud de América del Sur. Greg se sorprendía de la capacidad de manipulación de Mycroft, a veces se asustaba un poco, pero si conseguían inmunizar a todos los menores de 1 año contra el rotavirus y salvarles la vida, entonces podía vivir con eso.

Había algunos amigos de John del periódico, puesto que había dejado seis meses atrás cuando Sherlock casi le suplicó que ante la ausencia casi permanente de Greg necesita ayuda. Era cuestión administrativa y evitar que tirara la casa por la ventana con cada boda, no era nada del otro mundo o algo que John no le gustase hacer, la verdad es que le gustaba hacer lo que fuera si significaba estar con Sherlock. Aunque había veces que no lo soportaba, que le daban ganas de ahorcarlo y se lo dejaba a Molly, quien jamás replicaba nada.

Esos días se iba a cualquier bar, tomaba un par de cervezas, esperaba que fuera las cinco de la tarde y regresaba a casa, a Baker Street. Lo encontraba siempre con cara de indiferencia, podía ser sentado en el sillón, podía ser en la computadora, tal vez tomando una taza de té, como fuera, el final siempre era el mismo. Porque cuando John Watson se enojaba con Sherlock Holmes, este último terminaba gritando su nombre de manera más que necesitada.

Aunque a decir verdad John debía quitarse de la cabeza esas imágenes, en cuestión de minutos caminaría hacía un juez, quien lo uniría para siempre con el amor de su vida. Molly se reía, pues John vestía un traje de lino blanco y el de Sherlock era negro, pero él no era la novia, ahí no necesitaban novias, se encontrarían a mitad del camino y caminarían entre las sillas hasta quedar frente a sus invitados. Entre los que figuraban varios de los clientes pasados de Baker Street Weddings, quienes al saber de su compromiso habían llamado en múltiples ocasiones para felicitar y al mismo tiempo, esperando ser invitados.

Sherlock les había colgado todas y cada una de las veces que había contestado el teléfono, hasta que John se lo quitó de las manos e invitó a todos los que pudo. Entre ellos a los chicos Winchester/Novak, quienes habían estado muy contentos por la posibilidad de asistir. A pesar de lo difícil que era Sherlock, todas esas personas estaban agradecidos porque fue la persona capaz de transformar sus sueños en realidad.

A veces no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, de que era algo bueno, de que ayudaba a la gente de una manera muy particular, de que su recompensa monetaria era una parte, pero otra era también las sonrisas de sus clientes. Era muy típico de John pensar así, pero en las bodas en las que había participado durante los meses previos, al final de cada una de ellas, Sherlock había ido a su lado para besarlo, sabía que pensaba en la suya, simplemente lo sabía.

Había escrito muchas piezas, Sherlock había esparcido las partituras que lo mantenían despierto de noche y las desechó, considerando que todas eran horrendas y decidió que no interpretarían nada suyo en su boda. John estaba en desacuerdo y salvó las hojas que casi se fueron a la basura. Se las dio a una violinista holandesa cuyo hermano se había casado con una inglesa y cuya boda John reseñó en el periódico años atrás.

Ella hizo los arreglos y juntó toda la música para poderla interpretar durante la ceremonia y algunos momentos de la recepción. La chica se llamaba Janine Jensen y se suponía muy famosa entre los círculos de amantes de la música clásica, pero odiaba los grandes escenarios y se veía muy cómoda con su violín en medio de la playa. Cuando John escuchó los acordes salió de su carpa seguido por su hermana y por Molly, encontró a Sherlock un poco contrariado al reconocer las notas que la violinista estaba tocando, pero John lo retaba a enojarse con él, jamás lo haría, después de todo él había tirado todas y cada una de esas partituras.

Caminaron tomados de la mano y la gente se veía feliz de presenciar ese momento, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de las señora Holmes y la señora Watson, Greg se paró al lado de John y Mycroft al lado de Sherlock y la ceremonia comenzó. De igual manera comenzó el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y por acompañarme en este intento de adaptación de la película 27 bodas. Bueno al final pasa algo similar en un momento muy de comedia romántica, Jane va a buscar a Kevin, después de darse cuenta de que lo ama, a una boda que se lleva a cabo en un barco y salta desde el muelle a la cubierta del mismo. La novia en cuestión la ve y la ayuda a hablar con Kevin y le confiesa su amor desde el escenario del lugar y se besan muy románticamente, pero … es que … no sé … no iba con lo que yo quería. Al final se casan en la playa y las 27 novias de las que fue dama de honor la acompañan vistiendo los ridículos trajes de cada una de esas bodas. **_

_**Pero, una boda en la playa con zapatos… no que espanto.**_

_**Ahora, el momento del iphone con bocinas tocando la canción In your eyes de Peter Gabriel viene de la película de hace mil años "Say Anything" con John Cusack, es todo una referencia para ese tipo de escenas, sosteniendo una macro grabadora de antaño frente a la ventana de la chica.**_

_**Lo de las cartulinas con mensajes viene de la película "Love Actually" donde el personaje de Andrew Linconl le confiesa su amor al personaje de Kiera Knightley y le dice que la amará hasta que parezca momia, literal. **_

_**La película "Jamás besada" es de Drew Barrymore y es .. maravillosa. La película "Como si fuera cierto" es con Reese Whiterspoon y Mark Ruffalo y es también de mis favoritas del género (tanto que me dieron ganas de adaptarla, Sherlock como Reese y John como Mark o tendría que ser al revés… mmmm).**_

_**Bueno, es todo, mil gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que esperaron con paciencia porque volvieran a aparecer los capítulos 9 y 10, espero que este no desaparezca igual.**_

_**Recuerden que este fanfic es parte de un reto, si tienen cuenta aquí podrían ir al foro I am sherlocked y buscar las votaciones del reto, que aparecerán después del 30 de agosto, leer los demás fics y votar por su favorito.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Gracias a todos, los adoro, recuerdo comentar, alimenten a la autora que muere de hambre.**_


End file.
